Opposite
by Alse
Summary: Mikan leads a rebelious group. Natsume doesn't find them until later on in the story. He ends up finding more people to join her, mostly on accident. Can the group overcome their challenges? Can they win their battles? Find out! On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Language and inappropriate thoughts.**

**Opposite**

Natsume

"Natsume, Natsume!" a blonde boy called out tripping over his feet to get to his childhood friend.

"Yes Ruka?" I asked.

"Mikan… Hotaru… coming." Ruka's blue eyes were tired and glazed.

"What?!" I freaked out, "Mikan!"

"Yes and Hotaru is being… being," he looked around and whispered, "Positive!"

"Now THAT'S a shocker." I commented smoothing down my hair and messing it up again.

"I don't get you sometimes." Ruka said looking at me, who gave him the what-do-you-mean look, "You flatten your hair just to mess it up again." I shrugged.

"And girls are loud." I said glancing behind me. I flicked my wrist and a ring of fire popped up around Mikan.

"Me either." Ruka said.

"Hey, Ruka-pyon! Hi Natsume-kun!" the girls called out.

"Konichiwa." The boys called back. I felt a tug on my shorts and looked down. Youichi, or as Mikan calls him Yo-chan, was tugging on me.

"Hi Youichi," I said to the three year old, "are you wanting to go to Central Town with us?" I picked the little boy up.

"Arigato, Natsume-sempai." Yo-chan said.

Konichiwa, Yo-chan!" Mikan said popping up next to them.

"Be nice to her." I warned him.

"Konichiwa, Baka." Yo-chan said. He looked at my expression and said, "Sorry Mikan-sempai."

"It's okay Yo-chan." Mikan smiled at him, "Thanks… I think." She turned to me and smiled.

I just nodded. _She's so dang hot! I wonder if she would mind holding my hand, or dating me for that matter… I'll ask her later…What about having sex with me! What an interesting idea…_

Ruka

_I wonder what he's thinking about. His smile sure is scaring me. But then again I can only guess what he's thinking of… for now._ "Hey Hotaru, will you sit with me on the bus?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she cried grabbing my hand making me almost drop my rabbit, "I'd love to!"

"Can I sit with you?" I heard Natsume say to Mikan.

"S-s-sure." She said startled. She slid over to let him sit down.

I turned in time to see her blush and look away from him.

"Wonder what he asked her?" Hotaru said leaning against me, "but I know what I want to ask you."

"What?" I asked looking at her smiling face.

"Will you go out with me?" she asked looking hopeful.

I was stunned but nodded anyway.

Natsume

"Hey Mikan," I said nervously, "Can I sit with you?"

She looked stunned but stuttered, "S-s-sure."

"Do you always sit alone?" She nodded, "Did you expect me to sit here?" she shook her head, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just surprised." She said.

"Would you… would you…" I struggled, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Mikan didn't move.

"Mikan?" I said worried.

She then looked at me with a smile so wide, the Nile would have problems, and said, "Would accept this as an answer?" she then looked around, leaned over, and kissed me. Then she blushed and looked away.

"You-you-yes." I said stunned. _It worked? It worked! Thank the gods, it worked!_

Mikan set her hand on my lap so close to my- "Oh hello bunny." Ruka's rabbit had landed on my lap beside Mikan's hand. I took the note and pencil from it. I read the note, frowned, and replied. The bunny took it and left.

"What does Ruka-pyon want?" Mikan asked leaning against me.

"He was wondering if I had asked you out yet." I sighed grabbing her hand.

"And?" she pressed, sliding closer to me in the seat.

"I told him that it was none of his business… yet." I put my arm around her tank-top strapped arms.

"Smart move, Sherlock." She said laughing. I put my nose against her cheek to shut her up.

"Do you guys want any Holowan?" I asked, "My treat!"

"Sure!" the girls said.

Ruka just shrugged. "Let's go get a tree." He told Hotaru.

"Okay!" she grabbed his hand and dashed off.

"Was that a smart idea?" Mikan asked.

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" I asked her. She nodded. "Okay. And no, it wasn't a smart idea."

"Which part: him asking Hotaru to go with him or leaving us together?" she asked.

"Both." I said. Mikan just smiled at me.

"Here they are!" Mikan exclaimed sitting down.

"Where did you two disappear to?" I asked.

"Here." They said. Ruka just smiled at me.

"Here you are." I said handing out the candy.

"What did you do to it?" Hotaru asked

"He did nothing my dear Hotaru." Mikan said.

I sat down beside her and said, "Why would I do anything to the candy?" They just looked at me, "I promise on the academy's grave that I didn't do anything." Hotaru and Ruka shrugged and started eating it.

When we were all done Ruka said, "Now about the note…"

"Yes." I said, "The answer is yes."

"Same here." Ruka said.

"Cool," I said letting my hand slid down and touch Mikan's. "What do you three want to do?"

"We could go shopping." Hotaru said, "Mikan needs new stuff."

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Well you do." She said disassembling her box and reassembling it into a small rabbit. She handed it to Ruka.

"Fine we go shopping." I said.

"But Natsume!" Mikan and Ruka complained.

"No complaining you two." I said helping Mikan up and keeping hold of her hand, "Hotaru I hope you like your relationship."

"The goddess of blackmail and the king of animals." Mikan murmured.

"That couldn't be any truer." I told her. She set her head against my arm and sighed.

"Hey Natsume!" a boy called out. He was walking toward them with his unrelated twin, a girl with black hair, and a girl with short brown hair and a side ponytail. "Where are you headed?"

Mikan straightened up and moved over a little. "No idea." I said letting her go, "We're just walking around."

"With her?" the girl with black hair sneered looking at Mikan.

"Yes, Sumire, with her." I snapped.

"Well okay I just figured you'd want to hang with someone cooler than he-"she started.

"No Sumire I'm fine with these three." I snapped at her again, "So just back off!" I set a ring of fire around her.

"Hey! Natsume why did you do that?!" Sumire shrieked.

"Natsume!" a middle school student barked while dropping out of a tree. "Leave her be! Mikan make him stop!"

"Natsume please don't hurt her." Mikan begged me softly.

"Anything for you." I said glaring at the boy.

"Mikan, how did you do that!" the blonde boys asked her.

"I just did what Tsubasa told me to. It's not that hard." She said sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You!" I said turning around making a fire ball in my hand to throw at the jerk behind us, "You think your so smart, so funny, so... cute, but if you ask me your just a retarded jerk that can't keep away from girls!" I huffed.

"Really?" Tsubasa said, "What inspiring words, they're so ingenious."

He just looked at me. Then he glanced behind me. "Hello Mikan, Hotaru."

"Hello Tsubasa." the girls said. Mikan touched my hand without the fireball in it and whispered, "Please don't hurt my sempai."

The fireball disappeared on me so I stiffly nodded. "Let's go, I have no need to waste my Alice on a bastard like him." I then turned and walked away.

"Arigato Mikan." Tsubasa called after us.

"No problem Tsubasa-sempai." she called catching up to me, "Are you okay Natsume?"

I grabbed her hand and drug her into a dark lonely alley. "I'll be nice to anyone you want me to except him." I said pointing back at Tsubasa.

"Okay I get it." she said leaning on the wall next to me.

"You get what?" I asked in exasperation.

"I get that you'll do anything for me unless it involves Tsubasa-sempai." she said setting her hands on my chest.

"For the most part yes." I said watching her.

"So what your saying ," she ran her hands along my chest, "is that you'll get along with anyone who's nice to me except my sempai?"

"P-pretty much." I said backing into the wall. She leaned in to kiss me when we heard:

"Natsume... Natsume."

"Persona!" I said ducking down dragging Mikan with me.

"If I can't find you," Persona said, "I'll go after your precious little Mikan."

"I hate that masked bastard." I said.

"Shh." Mikan whispered kissing me to make me shut-up. When she was done I nodded. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist. "No sounds Natsume-kun."

"I know polka-dots" I teased her. She glared at me and loosened her grip on me until we heard footsteps near the alley entrance.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"How should I know?" I said looking at the alley entrance, "It's... Ruka."

"Ruka?" Mikan asked looking around me.

"No the Easter Bunny," I said sarcastically, "Of course it's Ruka with a side of Hotaru."

"Natsume.. where did you go?" Ruka called.

"Mikan-baka, come here!" Hotaru called.

"She's mad." Mikan murmured.

"Watch this." I said flicking my wrist. A fiery arrow popped up in front of Ruka.

"I'm guessing that their down there." Hotaru said.

"Really?" Ruka asked looking at her incredulously, "I would never have guessed even with this arrow of fire in my face."

"Don't be sarcastic with me." Hotaru said.

"Fine." Ruka said walking down the alley a short way, "You coming?"

"Duh." she said pumping her baka gun.

"Don't do that." Ruka said to her. She sighed and put it down.

"Wow no baka gun?" Natsume said standing up, "I'm personally surprised."

"I am too." Mikan said holding on to my elbow. Se stood up and kissed my cheek. "Aren't we supposed to be shopping?"

"Yeah we are." Ruka pipped in.

"Then let's shop!" Hotaru called out. She grabbed me and Ruka and rushed off knowing that Mikan would follow.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"Back off kitty-cat." Hotaru said looking at me with loathing.

"Meow?" I asked to amuse her.

"Better." she said smiling. She then stopped in front of a clothing store, "How about here first?"

"Hotaru!" Mikan said hiding behind me, "No way!"

"How about over there?" I said covering up for Mikan. I pointed at the store across the road. It was a furniture store.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked looking at her.

"That works I guess." Mikan said from behind me.

"Then let's go!" Ruka said jumping up. He led the way across the thickly populated road. He entered the store with Hotaru and Mikan while I hung back a little. "You okay Natsume?"

"Fine just..." I said looking for a certain word.

"Being you?" he asked.

"Yeah," I agreed, "just being me." I sighed and stepped into the store for what ends up being two hours of perfect bedspread hunting, perfect pillow snatching, and matching curtain searching.

"We're done?" Ruka asked. He was tired of going through colors of curtains and bedspreads.

"Yep." Hotaru said deciding that Mikan's fifteenth pick was good enough.

"We are?!" I asked sitting up from my lounging position in the midst of a huge, fluffy bed. "Finally!" I hopped up and paid for the light purple pillow case, fluffy pillows, dark purple bedspread, and the matching curtains.

"Really?" The clerk asked, "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is buying bedspreads, curtains, and pillows?" He laughed.

"Shut-up." I grumbled.

"Natsume!" Mikan said angrily.

I hung my head and gave up the money. "Sorry Mikan-chan." I mumbled.

"What's this?!" the clerk said, "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga is listening to a girl who... wait that doesn't matter he's listening to a girl!"

"I said shut-up!" I nearly shouted at the guy.

"Okay my lips are now sealed." the guy said with a notch of fear in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where to now?" Ruka asked.

"I don't know," Hotaru said, "We've been shopping for everything she needs. What do you boys want to do?" Hotaru had brought her giraffe car with her for this reason.

"Anywhere out of this area!" I cried out from behind the car. "Please let's go somewhere that there are no girly things!" I had to brake down to begging before anything actually happened.

"We could go back to the Academy." Mikan suggested. I silently thanked her until I figured she'd want our help to redecorate her room. "I can fix my room on my own."

_Now I can properly thank her. So thank you Mikan so much._ "We could go back or we could go sit under a tree for a little while."

"Don't you always suggest that?" Hotaru asked.

"Yep." I said smiling.

"He should have the growing Alice." Mikan commented.

"Yeah I know," I said, "But Misaki won't let me near the plants." I complained.

The others just looked at me like I was crazy. Then Mikan laughed and Hotaru shot me with a baka gun (not as effective against me as it is Mikan). "Let's keep going." We all walked on and found a large tree.

"Tree!" I shouted and scaled it quickly. I looked down and saw the others just looking at me. "What?"

"You can climb trees?" Mikan asked me.

"Well ya" I said getting comfortable like I've seen Tsubasa do.

"Don't pull a Tsubasa on us!" Hotaru called up, "Meaning don't fall asleep on us now." She added sweetly.

"Hotaru?" I heard Mikan say tentatively, "Are you okay?" I looked down and say the baka gun pointed at Mikan.

"Hotaru dear." Ruka said quietly, "put the gun down."

"Please Hotaru!" Mikan begged.

"How amusing." I said lazily, "Hotaru is being her normal self and I'm being a jerk to my... girlfriend." I sat up and dropped to the ground, "Damn it. That hurt."

"Are you okay Natsume?" Ruka and Mikan asked.

"What's with everyone caring all of a sudden?" I snapped.

"Well I guess it was because you just jumped/fell from a tree." Hotaru said amused.

"Mikan come here." I said holding out my arm. She walked cautiously over to me. "No need to fear me 'strawberry print'" I murmured in her ear.

"What's the point of this?" Mikan asked randomly.

"This..." I leaned toward her

"Mikan!" A voice called out from a ways behind them. "Mikan I need to talk to you." The group turned to look and saw Misaki standing there watching them.

"Yes Misaki-sensei?" Mikan asked as they got to him.

"I need to have you come with me." he said smiling. He turned walked a few steps and looked back at them, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you need me?" Mikan asked him.

"Jinno said he had to have a word with you." Misaki said with a frown.

"Jinno-sensei?" Mikan asked looking at me, "What do you think he wants?"

"I ave no clue." I said with a smile. I crossed my arms and said, "You'll find out soon won't you?"

She just looked at me with a confused look on her face. I shook my head and pushed her forward. "Come on Mikan." Misaki said grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

A few minutes later I turned to look at the concerned faces of my best friend and his girlfriend. "What?" I asked with a rueful smile.

"Natsume!" Hotaru burst out, "What did you do this time?"

"Yeah Natsume," Ruka added, "What did you do?"

"I personally convinced Jinno-sensei to up her star-ranking." I said nonchalantly.

"What?!" they said.

"Why are you two so surprised... wait don't answer that." I covered for myself.

"Well I couldn't believe you'd do that for _her_ of all people." Hotaru said rolling her eyes. Ruka gave a short sigh and walked over to a girl with long pink hair.

"Hey Anna!" he said, "Any new recipes?" He smiled at her.

She blushed and said, "Actually I do! Do you want to try it?"

"If you don't use expired flour." Natsume said randomly, "Sorry it slipped out.

"It's okay," she turned to me, "I don't mind. Plus it's rare when you say sorry." She smiled and dashed into the cafe.

"I guess we sit and wait." Hotaru said after a minute.

"Yeah." I said, "Good idea." We sat down and waited for almost half an hour with frequent check-ups from Anna and her sister.

"It's done!" we heard Anna cry from inside the cafe's kitchen, "It's actually done!"

"I'm guessing she never got to finish her recipe before." Ruka said with a slightly worried tone.

"Here you three are!" she said handing over four lollipops, "Their called 'Anything-pops'."

"Anything-pops?" Hotaru asked examining it.

"Yeah it's because she used a special ingredient in them." a girl with long black hair muttered leaning up against the inside of the doorway.

"Hello Nonoko!" Ruka said, "Did you help or did she do this by herself?"

"She helped me." Anna said blushing.

"She can make all sorts of tarts and treats," Nonoko said standing up strait, "But when it comes to candy," she smiled, "It's all me."

"Unless it's at this cafe." Anna said happily, "Try it!"

All three of us licked the suckers, "WOW!!!"

"Oh my!" Hotaru said happily, "this is delicious!"

"Very much so!" Ruka added on

I was speechlessly chewing on my sucker unaware that five sets of eyes were on me. I looked up wit the feeling of death crawling up my neck. I slowly turned around.

"Hello Natsume." Persona said with a wicked smile, "Enjoying a lollipop?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Persona-sensei." the girls and Ruka said in respect. I on the other hand stood up so fast that my chair fell over.

"What do you want Persona?" I asked angrily, setting down the multi-flavored lollipop.

"To talk to you of course my dear pupil." he said with a sickly sweet tone. He smirked at the others, "I need to borrow him."

"No." a new voice said from behind him. He turned and we all saw Mikan and Jinno-sensei .

"For once let him be Persona." Jinno said with one hand on Mikan shoulder. "He needs to be a child for a while."

"Really?" all my friends said.

"Hey!" I shouted, "I'm right here!" I tossed a fireball in the air high above the teachers heads. They, and Mikan _Oops_, were showered with sparks.

"Hey!" Mikan said then she sighed and smiled at me, "I got good news!"

"Vocabulary." a blonde teacher with a crystal ball said stepping out of the car.

"When ever do _you_ leave the facility room?" Persona asked.

She looked up and glared at him, "To teach my classes." she said angrily.

"Good afternoon Serina-sensei." my friends said to our English teacher.

"Good afternoon children." Serina replied. She turned back to Persona, "As Jin-Jin said, leave him be."

"How about," Persona said pretending to think, "NO!" He reached for Mikan and snatched her away from Jinno. Then he turned back to me, "Do you want me to kill her?"

"No!" I said extremely fast, "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Mikan!" Hotaru and Ruka called out. Hotaru looked around and ran over to a dirty blonde boy with glasses and started to talk to him. She ran back with him in tow.

"What in the-" Ruka started to ask her but she shook her head to stop him.

"Hi Tobita-kun." Ruka and I said randomly.

"Hi everyone." he said.

"So, Natsume are you wanting a lively girlfriend or a dead one?" Persona asked.

"Alive and untouched by you," I said with a smile, "but that's not going to happen."

"What?!" Tobita asked unknown about Mikan and Natsume's relationship, "How come I was never told?"

"It happened only a few hours ago, and you weren't here anyway." Hotaru said shushing him.

"Oh." Tobita said in wonder.

Persona smirked, "Now all her friends and the teachers know about it."

"Do I look like I care if people find out about my girlfriend?" I said smirking at Persona's astonished face. "Ya I don't care if people find out. Go ahead and shout it to the world. I dare you."

"Wait," A blonde male teacher said stepping out from the drivers seat of his car, "What's going on?"

"Yes Naru," I said looking straight at the pretty-boy teacher, "Mikan and I are dating. Happy?" I said to Persona, "I'll admit it: I like Mikan Sakura, I like her a lot."

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, "Put me down!" she started kicking at Persona.

"Stop that you little brat!" Persona said slapping her across the face. Mikan stopped and started to glow.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed at him in panic. Next thing any of us knew Persona crumpled to the ground and Mikan stood up, brushed off her skirt, and ran to me.

"Natsume!" she said happily. She hugged me and then automatically let go, "I stole his power." She whispered. I nearly fell over. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I really didn't! I really really di-"

I held up my hand and she stopped, "Let's see what happens next."

We spun around and watched the teachers. "Persona?" Naru nudged him with his foot. Persona grabbed his foot and took off one of his gloves.

"Naru!" Serina-sensei said, "Watch out."

"Die!" Persona whispered and is uncovered hand snaked up and touched Narumi's leg. All the children watched in horror except for me and Mikan. We just watched in fascination. "What?!" Persona shouted.

"Mikan-chan?" Tobita asked tentatively, "What did you do to him?" Tobita stepped up next to us and gently grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean to!" she said loud enough for the teachers to hear her.

"You know that you have a loud mouth don't you?" I asked calmly. They just looked at me. "What?"

"Your such a jerk sometimes." Hotaru said.

"Your just noticing?" Ruka asked her. She tapped his cheek and he blushed.

The four of us looked at Naru, Serina, Jinno, and Persona. Persona was in the Fidel Position, Narumi-sensei was frozen in shock, Serina was crying in relief, and Jinno looked like he had just had a heart attack.

"Wow," Hotaru said as she and Ruka stepped up next to Mikan, Tobita, and I, "What did you do?"

We all looked at Mikan. "Um. I-uh... Well you see... I kinda um..." She tried to explain.

I sighed and said "She stole Persona-_sensei_'s power." I said with a slight laugh at him. The teachers looked at us, the students near us did too. All of their mouths were open in shock. "Close your mouths! You'll house flies." I snapped at them. Mikan was looking down and blushing deeply.

"Mikan." Naru said clearing his throat, "Did you really _steal_ his powers?" The teachers looked at him.

"Yes Naru-sensei." she said to the ground, "It was an accident!"

We heard him laugh, "Well thank you." He said then added, "If you hadn't I'd be dead!"

"So about my powers?" Persona said quietly.

"Oh!" Jinno said after his long silence, "Mikan-chan, can you give him back his powers?"

"Yes Jinno-sensei." She stepped up and put her hand on Persona's forehead, "But wait." she looked directly at Persona, "Stop making Natsume go on so many missions."

"No." Persona said with a smirk.

"Okay then." she stepped away from him, "Shall someone go tell the higher authorities that you no longer have powers?" She smiled at him in her sweetest way.

"Atta girl!" I encouraged her, "Show him who's boss."

Persona glared at me than looked sweetly at Mikan, "Fine my dear." He sighed, "I won-"

"Hang on!" I said dashing off toward the group we saw earlier, "KOKO! KOKO!"

"What is it Natsume?" he asked, "_We need you and your Alice!_" He smiled as he read my thought, "Okay what do you need? _Persona is making a promise so he can have his powers back, and we need you to tell us if he is telling the truth._" Koko shrugged and followed me back to our "Little" group.

"Okay I'm back." I said popping up, "Now you can promise."

All eyes turned to Persona, "I promise to not send Natsume out on quite as many missions." Persona said.

Now all eyes were on Koko, "_I really won't send out on as many missions, truly._" Mikan looked at me and I nodded. She stepped up to Persona and placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Her hand started glowing, the glow spread up her entire body and flowed into Persona.

"Here try it out." Misaki-sensei said holding out his almost dead plant. Persona touched it and it finished dying.

"You did it!" Persona cried putting his glove back on. Hotaru turned on her camera. Persona jumped up and hugged Mikan, "Thank you so much!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small card. "If you ever need protection don't hesitate to call me young lady." He handed Mikan his card.

"_The boy is lucky,_" Koko read Persona's thoughts, "_to have a girl like her as his girlfriend. He's also in danger with her around._"

"Hey!" Mikan said defensively, "And thank you I'll keep it in mind but right now I have all the protection I could use." She looked at me lovingly.

"Totally." I said grabbing her hand. She leaned up against me to set her tired head on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So what's this 'good news' We've heard so much about?" I asked her.

"Oh ya!" Mikan said sitting back up. Mikan and I were sitting on her new comforter while Ruka and Hotaru sat on the floor.

"Yeah Mikan!" Ruka said, "Tell us!"

"Okay," Mikan smiled and pulled a little box out of her pocket. She opened it and showed us her brand new star.

"A new star?" Hotaru said forgetting what I had told them earlier, "I thought Misaki-sensei and Jinno wanted to put you in the insane asylum."

"Hotaru!" Ruka and I said flinching away from her.

Mikan shut her little box and turned away. She looked around her room and sighed.

"What's wrong Polka-dot?" I asked.

She glared at me then sighed and shook her head in silence.

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked after a pleading look from me.

"Nothing's wrong Natsume," She looked at me then Ruka, "I'm fine."

"Good night!" Hotaru said standing up and stretching.

"Yes, good night, Mikan, Natsume." Ruka said bowing to the pair of us. He took Hotaru's hand in one of his and his rabbit in the other, and they left.

I stood and looked at Mikan's turned head. I sighed inwardly. _Why am I going to do this? I'm so retarded. Oh well, she'll be excited. I hope... I'll find out! _"Mikan?"

She turned around and looked at me questioningly. "What is it Natsume?" She looked away again and fiddled with her stars.

"Would you like to come to my room?" I struggled to ask. _Can I really do it? Am I able to cheer her up with a question that simple but so damn hard to ask?_

"Really?!" Mikan asked jumping up, "Do you really mean it?" I nodded and flinched as she cried out in delight. I dived under the bed as someone knocked sharply on the door.

"Mikan?" Anna popped her head into the room, "Wow! Your room looks awesome!" She opened the door up farther and saw the box in Mikan's hands. "Did you get another star?"

"I did." Mikan said sitting on her bed with a smile. She tapped my head with her foot, and I slid farther under the bed.

"Can I see?" Anna asked.

"Not right now." I heard Mikan say. I imagined her beautiful smile and her non-fire proof hair shaking back and forth.

"Okay..." Anna sounded disappointed, "See you in the morning!" The door closed.

"Well now that I'm _alone_," She emphasized the word, "I think I'll change into my pajamas.

I let out a laugh, "You would seriously, with me under here?" I asked crawling out to be face to face with her.

"Maybe." She said with a mischievous look on her face. She leaned in a little farther and kissed me on the cheek.

"What no full?" I asked pulling myself out from under her bed.

"You have to catch me before you get that." She said giggling.

I reached up to grab her ankle but missed as she pulled out of my reach. She yelped quietly. I sat up and she hit me with her new pillow. "Ow!" I said rubbing my head, "Pillow fight?" I grabbed her other pillow and threw it at her. She dodged it. She hit me again. "Damn, girl." I said, "You have a strong arm for such a little person." I dove toward her and she jumped over me and landed beside her closet.

"My room is filled with my power." She said. Throwing her pillow at me. She watched me fail at using my powers.

"For what reason?" I asked blind to the answer in front of my eyes.

She ran up to me and hugged me. I felt a tear run down my back. "Oh Natsume, you can sure be a baka. It's for you. I negate any and all powers in my room for you."

"Don't cry." I said unsure of what to do. Her grip was so vise-like that I couldn't do anything, "Please don't cry. I get it now."

She released me and smiled at me, "You do?"

I nodded, "Its so I don't waste my life on silly things." She smiled and threw her arms around me. I said randomly, "Now can I have that full kiss?"

She laughed, whipped her eyes and cheeks, then we kissed.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

Half an hour later we were scurrying into my room. I flipped the switch to turn my lights on. "Here we are." I sighed happily at her astonished look. "Surprised?"

She nodded and licked her lips, "It... It... It looks _normal_!" She said.

"You sound surprised." I said laughing and walking over to my huge bed. _I wonder if she knows how good I get it?_

"Is that a water bed?" she asked from by the door.

I stood up, walked over to her, and pulled her onto my bed. "Answer your question?" She nodded as I lay beside her on the bubble-like bed.

"You know what?" Mikan asked me turning on her side and putting her head against my arm.

"What Little Miss Perfect?" I asked putting my arm around behind her.

"I'm not perfect." she mumbled.

"To me you are." I said looking at her. She looked like she was going to cry. I gave her my famous don't-do-that look.

She snuggled into me and said, "Thank you."

She said it so simply that I didn't know what to say except: "For what?"

"For being here," she said looking at me, "For being you, for all of it."

"Your welcome." I hugged her, "and I have one of the only doors that can lock."

She sat up at that and smiled at me in her mischievous way. "Could we lock it?"

"Anything for you my beauty." I purred. I slid off my bed and locked my door. I dimmed the lights while I was up. "Now what?'

"Oh I don't know..." Mikan paused snuck a glance at me and dove under my blanket.

"Where did she go?" I asked sarcasticly. "Mikan-chan will you stay under there for a minute?"

"Sure." she said in a bored tone. "But why?" she complained.

"I'm getting dressed baka." I said testily.

"Sorry I asked." She said.

It went quiet most of the time I was getting dressed. She stayed under the blanket and I was getting worried until she said the weirdest thing.

"Your blankets smell funny." She said.

I started laughing so hard that she popped her head out from the blanket. I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Well they do." She said looking me over. I had on my black stretchy pants. My shirt had fallen out of my hand when I started laughing. "And your handsome when you smile and laugh." She was looking at me with mystified eyes.

That last comment made me stop laughing and look at her. She was leaning over the edge of my bed and I was on my back right beneath her. "You think so?"

She nodded, "Mh-hmm!" She reached down and traced my jaw-line.

"Mikan I -" I started to say but her look stopped me. It was like looking up at an angel. Her soft caring smile dazzled me more than my mother's smile when I was little.

"What is it Natsume?" She asked kicking her legs into the air with her eyes half closed.

"You need sleep," I said sitting up, pulling shirt on, and climbing into my bed. "I'll tell you in the morning, my sleepy angel."

"'Kay." she mumbled falling asleep on my arm. She curled up into a ball. "Night."

"Night Strawberry." I whispered going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_** Sorry for putting this so late into the story but we have a little narrative!**_

** Yeah, we didn't mean to confuse you on who the author of this specific story is.**

** _Our screen names are to be MBL3_ _and animechic14._**

** MBL3 and I decided that we should tell you that this is her story.**

** _Yeah it is so enjoy my stories and Animechic14's stories too!_**

**Please do!**

**Chapter 6**

I stretched as I woke up. _Was yesterday all a dream? _I glanced at the clock._ I sure hope not._ I sat up alarmed and the voice in my head told me not to jump to _that_ conclusion, it liked the idea that last night was real. I looked around and saw my door wide open.

"Was it a dream?" I asked myself.

"Your finally awake?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Ruka!" I said seeing him standing there, _finally_.

"Mikan found me and told me that you were still asleep," Ruka said cautiously, "I was wondering if you really got to sleep for once."

"Yeah I did." I said standing up and seeing my room in proper light. The dresser (normal wooden dresser) across from the bed (huge waterbed), my nightstand (beside the huge bed), and black curtains. "My room is pretty much empty huh?"

Ruka looked around, "Yeah it is." I felt his eyes on my back, "Well get dressed and get to class." Ruka walked out.

I got dressed and grabbed the note on the back of my door:

**Dear Fire-eater,**

** I headed off to class just in case Ruka popped in, like he usually does. See you in about two hours! Hope you like my gift.**

** Love from,**

** Your Strawberry Print**

"Gift?" I asked looking around. I opened the curtain and saw that everyone was headed into class. "Shit!" I threw on my cleanest outfit and dashed out of the room.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

No, no, no, no, no, no!" I said skidding down the halls.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!" Random students called after me. I was almost skidding into them.

"Konichiwa, Narumi-sensei!" I heard Mikan say to our homeroom teacher.

"Good morning Mikan." Narumi said in his musically annoying voice. I dashed around the corner and saw Mikan stalling the teacher so that I could get into the classroom. _Thank you Mikan! _I said silently. I then slowed down and walked into the classroom.

"Konichiwa, sensei." I muttered walking past him and Mikan.

"Morning." Narumi said in confusion, Mikan in surprise.

"Natsume!" Sumire called as I walking in the room, "Oh Natsume there you are! Do you have any clue what we have to do today?" She said this with disgust. "We're going on a field trip and we have to stay with our partners." She glared at mine.

"Sumire." I said with a sigh. She looked at me hopefully, "Go away and leave her alone." She deflated with surprise and walked away.

"Konichiwa class!" Narumi said strutting into the classroom with Mikan as a tail.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei." the class replied.

"What are we doing today?" Koko called out. He had stood up and was looking at Narumi, "_Natsume... What's his problem? I want him but no!_" Everyone laughed at this. Sumire lowered into her seat farther.

"And there we have it." Narumi said waving his hand at Koko, "Mikan has successfully used one of her Alices. Now on to more important matters." He held his hand out to Mikan, and she handed him a clipboard. "We are to partner up and take a small trip down to the Middle school building. There you will find either your or your partners sempai and hang out with them for a little while. Then go find a sempai for the other person... and do you get it?" The kids all looked confused.

"Get with your partner, find a sempai from your group then switch after a while." Mikan explained. The kids all started to nod and talk.

"Listen!" I said. Everyone turned to me and I said, "Not to me! The teacher, listen to the teacher!" Most of them looked around and started whispering. Ruka's rabbit hopped over to Hotaru and she shot her baka gun in the air to shut everyone up. They did.

"Arigato," Narumi said looking around, Natsume... Hotaru."

"No problem." We said.

"Partner up!" And then the teacher disappeared.

"Should have guessed." Ruka muttered watching him go. Then Ruka slipped toward to his girlfriend. I looked up and saw Mikan watching me. I smiled for a second and then closed my eyes.

"Oh Natsume, Ruka!" I heard the most annoying girl call out. The room fell silent. When I opened my eyes and saw everyone glancing between me, Sumire, Ruka, and Mikan. Ruka avoided their gaze by hiding behind Hotaru, who just looked at him and smiled. I shook my head at them, and sat up in my lazy-boy way. I looked at Mikan (glaring at Sumire) and Sumire (Watching me hopefully). "Who's your partner going to be?"

"Come any closer and I'll know who it is." I said eying her cautiously. She took a step towards me and I made a conspicuous gesture to Mikan. Mikan say the gesture and took a step closer as well.

"What the hell are _you_ thinking One-star?" Sumire snapped at Mikan. Which made Anna giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Mikan may I?" Anna asked. Mikan nodded and tossed a box to me. I caught it and nodded to Anna to say it, "Mikan's a double star now!" I opened the ox and showed her brand new star to Sumire and Koko, who were the closest to see it.

"No way!" Koko said making the dog-cat Alice girl out of the way.

"T-t-that's not possible!" Sumire stuttered. "She can't outrank _me_!"

"I can and do." Mikan said crossing her arms and smiling at Hotaru and Ruka. "Who agrees? Raise your hands." She looked around.

Hotaru and Ruka raised their hands at the same time. Koko, Anna, Nonoko, and Tobita followed their lead. Most of the class did, minus Sumire and her gang. I was the only vote that actually mattered, so I said:

"Mikan's got a point." Sumire's mouth gaped open, "Close your mouth your letting in flies." I then turned to Mikan and offered her my arm. She took it and Hotaru, dragging Ruka behind her, followed. Anna and Nonoko came after. We all headed toward the bus. Tobita, being class representative, took the lead alone. When we got to the bus Narumi and Jinno were waiting for us. "Jinno-sensei!" I was surprised. There was surprised muttering behind us.

"Come now children!" Jinno said happily, "No worries! I'll be asleep on the bus."

"We needed an extra chaperon" Narumi explained to us all.

"Well then let's go!" Hotaru said calmly.

"She's really excited." Mikan whispered in my ear.

"Nice." I said sliding into the seat beside Mikan. Hotaru and Ruka were sitting across from us. "This was not originally planned by Narumi." I looked at her skeptically, "Was it?"

She blushed and said "I don't know what your saying." I laughed and she kissed my cheek.

"Again?" I asked her thinking about last night. I knew she was too because she was blushing bright red.

"Very much so." She said looking out the window. "Did you find the note?"

I nodded.

"Would you like your gift?"

I shrugged. She gave me another kiss. "Your making it hard for me not to smile. I smiled at her, "See!"

She just laughed and leaned back in the seat. I leaned back and looked at Ruka who was petting his bunny, he looked up when he felt my gaze on is back. He smiled and looked back at Hotaru.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked me when she noticed that I wasn't relaxed.

"Ruka's sad." I said turning to her. She had this odd look that I hated dearly, "Don't look so sympathetic."

"Sorry." She said leaning toward the window. She watched the scenery go by.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

"Do you want to hang out with one of my sempai's?" Mikan asked jumping up.

"As long as its not Tsubasa-baka." I muttered darkly.

"How about Misaki-sempai?" Mikan asked.

"_She's always with Tsubasa so...oh no!_" Koko read Mikan's mind.

"Get a life." I told him. He walked off mimicking me.

"Natsume?" Ruka said holding me back. "I need to talk to you when this is over.

"'Kay." I told him relaxing. He let go and walked off, "Come on Mikan, let's go find your multiplying sempai."

"Okay!" Mikan said as I grabbed her hand. We dashed off looking for Misaki. We ran down past the middle school's library and heard Misaki and Tsubasa arguing.

"Found her." I said pulling Mikan to a stop.

"Stay out until your finished!" The librarian yelled kicking them out. As soon as the door closed they started arguing again.

"No! I get to tell her!" Tsubasa said holding up the book in his hand. It was an old yearbook.

"Why do you get to tell her?" Misaki yelled back.

"Because I found it!" He yelled back at her.

"May I?" I asked Mikan. She nodded and I threw a fireball in between them. They both jumped back.

"What the hell?!" The older kids yelped as the sparks flew onto their clothes.

"Misaki-sempai! Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan called out, "What _are_ you doing?"

"They both looked over at us. What they saw was a pissed Mikan and an amused Natsume.


	7. Chapter 7

_** Hey animechic14!**_

__**What is it MBL3?**

** _We're finally on chapter 7!_**

__**I see that, can I ask you something?**

** _What's up?_**

__**What's Tsubasa going to do with that old yearbook?**

** _He found Mikan-... Wait! I can't tell you that!_**

__**Why not?**

** _It would ruin this chapter._**

__**Fine, I'll just read it when your done.**

**Chapter 7**

"Mikan!" Both of her senpai's said in surprise at seeing her with me.

"Its for you!" I said stepping back. Mikan was too busy glaring at her sempai's to notice me back away from them.

"What in the world are you two doing!" Mikan asked them.

"We were looking for something..." Tsubasa said in agitation.

"No, someone." Misaki corrected him, "Go ahead." She walked past Mikan up to me and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"_We_ are on a field trip to the middle school section." I snapped. Mikan looked at me. "Sorry Misaki-sempai." I muttered.

"Tsubasa!" Misaki called.

"What?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Natsume apologized for being his normal ass-like self." She said in shock. She retreated a few feet. She then turned around and dashed back to her 14 year-old boyfriend. "Fix it!"

"What's there to fix?" Mikan asked, "He's being nice!" She looked between her sempai's and me with a confused look on her face, "Oh!" She laughed and held her hand out to me, I stepped up and held her hand, "We're dating now."

Both of their jaws dropped. Tsubasa was the first one to recover from the news. "Do what!?"

"Man you don't listen." I said walking behind Mikan and wrapping my arms around her stomach. Tsubasa stepped into my shadow and used his favorite part of his power (He made me his shadow-puppet). _Damn you Tsubasa!_ "What are you doing?" I asked calmly.

Misaki grabbed Mikan's wrist and pulled her away from me. "No! You can't do that!" Misaki surrounded Mikan and Tsubasa wouldn't let me go. He hesitated at the extremely rare look in my eyes. Which gave me the ability to make him let go of my shadow, but I didn't take the chance.

"Are you feeling an emotion that no one has ever seen from you before?" Tsubasa asked me.

My eyes went from watching Mikan to glaring at Tsubasa, "What's-it-to-you?"

"It depends on if I let you go or not." he said smugly. Misaki looked over and Mikan bowled through one of her doubles. They both looked at us.

"So what if it is an emotion that no freaking person has ever seen from me?" I asked calmly. _Just let me go!_

"Depends if it is." He taunted.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Misaki!" Tsubasa called over his shoulder. She walked up and Tsubasa whispered something into her ear. She looked at me, I was looking at Mikan. She was slowly inching around the 14-year-olds.

"It is!" Misaki said jumping back. "Oh my god!"

"So...?" I asked casting a glance at Mikan who was almost able to dash past them.

"Do you really... love her?" Tsubasa asked relaxing and letting me go.

"Of course," I snapped, "I still hate you though." I turned away from them but I heard him snicker. I then felt Mikan's hand on my back. I turned back around to see her with tears in her eyes. "Hey... hey...don't cry."

"I'm not going to." she said happily hugging me, "I'm just so happy!" I hugged her back and smiled. Tsubasa was standing, opened mouthed, beside Misaki who was clutching his arm.

"How many times do I have to say 'close your effing mouth!'" I asked them. Tsubasa shut his mouth and looked at Misaki with complete surprise on his face.

"What about this field trip of yours?" Misaki asked covering up the silence.

"We need to hang out with you guys for a while." Mikan said letting me go. The older kids nodded.

"Where to?" Tsubasa asked us.

No one said anything. "This silence is un_bear_able." I said with a slight smile.

"Mr. Bear's house it is." Tsubasa said smiling at my joke. As we walked Mikan decided that we should have a picnic with Mr. Bear, so Tsubasa dashed off to collect some food. We walked in silence until we came to the edge of Mr. Bears clearing. We waited about ten minutes before Tsubasa showed up. "Ready?"

We nodded and entered Mr. Bear's clearing. Mr Bear was on the roof dusting. When he spotted us his eyes flashed. Mikan yelped and hid behind me and Tsubasa. I pulled er toward me and put my arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, I'll burn him to bits if he hurts you."

"No you won't!" Tsubasa and Mikan said at the same time. Tsubasa was worried for the bear while Mikan was worried for me. I held up my hands in retreat. "Hey Mr. Bear! You got a few minutes?" The bear hopped off the roof and opened the door. We all filed in. Mikan was between me and Tsubasa for two reasons:

She was deathly afraid of that bear.

She was keeping us from fighting.

Mr. Bear pulled out seats for Tsubasa and Misaki. I pulled out Mikan's chair for her then sat down beside her. Tsubasa handed the basket to Mr. Bear. The bear handed out cups and napkins. Then he unloaded the junk food that Tsubasa managed to snag from the kitchens.

"Nice!" Misaki said picking up a Twinkie.

"Great catch!" I said helping myself to Holowan. Mikan picked up a lollipop and absentmindedly chewed on it. "What's wrong?" She jumped at the sound of my voice. Tsubasa, Misaki, and Mr. Bear looked at her.

"Oh nothing!" She said hurriedly, "Just wondering what Hotaru and Ruka are doing." She put her lollipop in her mouth and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes looked glazed.

"Mikan?" Tsubasa asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Misaki asked putting her Twinkies down.

Mikan just nodded.

I put my hand on her arm and felt the shivers running through her body. "Mikan!" I said jumping up, "You are _not _all right!"

She looked at me with a look of major sorrow and surprise. "I'll be okay." She got up, "I just need to stretch." She walked around the room then she went outside.

**MxN MxN MxN**

"We should go find one of _my_ sempai's before we have to head back." I said walking ahead.

"Okay!" Mikan said from right behind me, she was up on Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Hey li'l brat!" A tall guy with long black hair said spotting us.

Tsubasa put Mikan down, "Aren't you glad I didn't want to hang with him?" She asked me. "Hey Tono-sempai!" She waved at the senior.

Tono walked up to us and said, "Hi." Then he picked Mikan up and swung her around.

"Tsubasa! Natsume!" Misaki growled multiplying and holding us back. Tsubasa had one of Hotaru's baka guns and I had a flamethrower.

"Hello Misaki." Tono said putting Mikan down and smiling his goofy smile.

"Hi Tono-sempai." Misaki said brightly, still holding us back.

Mikan grabbed away Tsubasa's baka gun. Then she got me to lower my flamethrower by kissing me. "Thank you Natsume." She looked at Misaki, "You can let them go now."

She let us go and my flamethrower fell out of my hand. "I hate you too." I said looking at Tono. Mikan gave a gasping sigh. "You, Tsubasa, and _Persona_." The last was said with loathing.

"I know, I know, and really?" Tono said ticking off on his fingers the people I had said.

"Well duh!" I said pulling Mikan closer to me and farther from him.

"Now this," He said looking at Mikan, "is an odd probability." He said pacing around Mikan and I. "Its a small probability but there are two choices for my brain to except. One is harder than the other but still..." He looked at Mikan. "1) your dating the human flamethrower, or 2) you," He pointed at me, "don't like me being near her."

"Or both." Mikan and Misaki said.

"Or both?" Tono asked looking stunned.

"Yes you stupid old man." Tsubasa and I said fiercely.

"Hey Misaki-sempai!" Mikan said suddenly, "look they're getting along!"

"For now." She agreed.

"Your," Tono leaned toward me, "_dating_... my li'l brat?" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, he didn't see it, "Your dating MY li'l brat!" he raged.

Mikan picked up the baka gun and shot Tono with it. Tono fell flat onto his back. "I don't belong to _anyone_!" she snarled.

Ton's head popped up off the ground. Everyone looked at Mikan. She look like I normally do when I'm pissed off. No one said anything. Tono sat up and frowned. I silently begged him not to say anything, but no.. "What's your freaking problem?" He asked. Misaki, Tsubasa, and I flinched away from Mikan.

"I don't belong to you or anyone." She hissed. I stepped toward her and Tsubasa waved me away.

"No." I shook my head at him, "No, Mikan, you belong to nobody. But you are _with_ someone." I took another step forward.

She lowered the gun and looked at me. I saw anger and sorrow in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She dropped the gun and sat down.

"Hey Tsubasa," Tono called over, "What was that about?"

"Ask her." He said scaling a tree. Misaki used her doubles to climb the tree.

"Cheater!" I called after her. Misaki smiled at me. "Tono." he looked at me, "Leave Mikan be." I squatted down beside Mikan.

He frowned and said, "If you make a bet with me and win then I will."

I stood and looked at him. Mikan clutched my arm, I looked at her. She was shaking her head with tears in her eyes. "I want to Mikan." I said softly. She watched as I walked over to Tono. "What's the bet?"

"If," He said with a smile, "you can get Mikan to her grandpa, I'll leave her alone." He smiled happily.

I looked at Mikan. "I'll take that bet." I turned back to Tono, "Any due dates?"

"Three weeks. Good luck." He stood and walked away.

I sighed and turned to look at Mikan but she wasn't where she had just been. I then looked around, "Shit!" I dashed behind a tree and begged Tsubasa and Misaki to be quite.

"Oh, Shit!" Tsubasa said trying ti blend into the tree. Misaki just looked around. "Hide Misaki!"

"Why?" She asked not seeing what Tsubasa and I saw.

"Rui." Tsubasa and I said. Misaki leaped out of the tree and walked away. I tried to blend with the tree like Tsubasa did, but it didn't work as well.

"Do I see one of our juniors?" The middle schooler beside Rui asked.

"Where?" Rui asked looking around for us. His girlish features shone with happiness.

"Over there." The boy said pointing at me.

"No that's that stupid girl from the Hanazonokai." Rui said with a bored expression. "Your seeing things again Heyate." Rui turned and walked away. "Come on."

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." Heyate said walking toward us.

"Mikan what are you doing?" I asked from behind my tree.

"Shaking off my anger." She replied casually shrugging.

"Hey Nullification!" Heyate called out to her, "Where's your friend?"

"Which one?" She asked.

"Cool Blue Sky." He said lovingly.

"With her _boyfriend_." Mikan said with a tone of upper knowledge. I chanced a glance around the tree and saw the wind around Heyate swirling in a raging whirlwind. He was too busy being pissed at Mikan to notice me.

"Mikan you stubborn li'l brat." Tsubasa said from up the tree. "Don't make him made. He'll blow me and _your_ boyfriend out from our covers."

"True" She sighed, "Let's go play dodge ball!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Liar!**

_**What do you mean?**_

**You said that Tsubasa was going to show Mikan and Natsume the yearbook he found.**

_**I did? Well now he will.**_

**Promise?**

_**Yes, yes I do.**_

**Chapter 8**

Tsubasa and I just looked at Mikan. She looked between us and Heyate. "Yes I said dodge ball." She said.

"Dodge ball?" Tsubasa asked in exasperation. "Dodge ball?"

"Yes Tsubasa... dodge ball..." I said with a devious smile on my face. "When the field trip is over."

"Well we need to hang out with one of your sempai's" Mikan said looking at Heyate.

"Let's go find Nobara." I sighed.

"Nobara?" Mikan asked, "Really?"

"Only person I can tolerate in my separate class." I shrugged.

"You said _Nobara_ right?" Heyate asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked him with major concern because of his tone of voice. "What did Rui do to her?"

"_Rui_ didn't do anything to her." Heyate said, "I just thought... You two battled that day..."

"I know." I said glancing at Mikan. She smiled and went to fetch Tsubasa. "I have a feeling she won't remember that day."

"Whatever." Heyate dismissed it and walked away. I shook my head and turned to see Mikan trying to drag her sempai out of the tree. It was a very weird scene so I sat there and watched as she pulled him down while he was trying to claw his way back up the tree.

"Please Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan said, "Nobara will probably tell me what you aren't."

He suddenly let go of the tree and Mikan rolled backwards. Her head landed in my lap. "Let's go find the Ice Princess."

Mikan smiled up at me and said, "Ready?"

I nodded and gave her a kiss, "Let's go get the crazy Ice girl."

"I'll lead!" Tsubasa said walking away, "I know where she should be."

**MxN... MxN... MxN**

"Mikan!" Nobara called out at the sight of her only friend. She jumped up and waited for us to get closer.

"Hi Nobara." Mikan said, "Can we hang out with you for a while?"

"Sure!" Nobara said looking at who Mikan was with. She looked directly at me. She then smiled and glanced at Tsubasa. "A friend of Mikan's is a friend of mine!"

"Oh fun." I muttered. A look from Mikan had me going silent. "So what do you girls want to do?" Mikan shrugged, Nobara shrugged, and Tsubasa did nothing. "Really? Nothing?" I sat down and groaned.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Mikan asked me sitting down next to me.

"Girls sure are boring sometimes." I thought out loud. "I'm bored."

"We all are Fire Prince." Nobara said sitting back down. She started sculpting an ice sculpture.

"Look who's talking Ice Princess." I snapped back. Mikan sighed.

"Nobara..." An icy voice in Nobara's pocket sang, "Nobara I need you. Since Natsume doesn't do as many missions anymore." The voice sighed and went silent.

"I'm coming." Nobara said to the the voice. She stood up, "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Persona needs to die." Mikan said randomly, "Okay, bye Nobara." Tsubasa and I echoed her. Nobara left and I turned to Tsubasa.

"What's with that fucking year book in your pocket?" I asked him.

"Yeah Tsubasa-senpai, what is it?" Mikan asked.

"Here." He threw it at Mikan, "Page 52." We opened it to that page.

"Are they my parents?" Mikan asked looking at the group of five people, "With... Luna!"

"Really?" I asked taking it from her. "Your parents, Luna, and... and... mum... dad." I dropped the book. "They knew each other?" I asked looking at Tsubasa.

"I guess so. That's the only picture of Mikan's parents we could find." Tsubasa said.

**Wait! What?**

_**Mikan's parents knew Natsume's parents... what else?**_

**I didn't think that would happen.**

_**Well duh.**_

"Only picture!" Mikan asked. She looked so stunned that I would have laughed except the point that I was just as stunned. Tsubasa just looked at us.

"The only pic you could find had to have my parents in it?" I said finally finding my voice. "Really? My parents had to be in it!"

"Calm down Natsume." Mikan said, "Look Luna's in it too." I looked and saw how happy the five of them had been together.

"So..." Tsubasa asked, "It's cool isn't it?"

"It's a great picture." Mikan said. "I'm glad you and Misaki-senpai found it."

"Good." We looked around. Mikan looked at the clock. "What time do you have to go back?"

"Now." She said standing up.

"Well then go." Tsubasa said giving her a hug and nodding to me. "See you both later."

"Bye!" We called dashing out the door. "Hurry!" I said grabbing her hand and running full speed toward the bus.

"I'm coming." She said keeping pace with me. "We made it."

"There you two are!" Narumi said from the back of the bus, "Where have you been?"

"We got caught up talking to our senpais'." Mikan covered for me. "Why else?"

"I was just wondering..." Narumi looked around.

"What's wrong Naru-sensei?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Nothing... Hotaru and Ruka aren't back yet." He said. Mikan giggled.

"What?" We asked her. She just shook her head and got on the bus. Narumi looked at me and I shrugged, I then followed Mikan onto the bus.

"There you two are!" We heard Narumi say at the approach of our friends. When they climbed on Ruka looked happy and Hotaru was actually smiling.

"H-H-Hotaru?" Mikan asked her. She shook her head and sat down next to Ruka. Mikan looked at me with a question in her face. I shrugged and twined our fingers together. She smiled, leaned back, and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**MIDDLE SCHOOL**

_ I wonder where Mikan is? _I thought_I finally have free time. Yes! _I smiled and started humming Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, its an American band I had heard about.

As I walked I soon started to sing the song, "I set out on a narrow way many years ago," I sang softly, "hoping I would find love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

As I came to the chorus, Koko walked by and looked at me, "What in the HELL are you doing?" He asked me. I looked up still humming the song.

"I'm singing and humming," I said to him, "Does it bother you?" He just looked at me, "Than shut-up and walk away." He shrugged and walked away. I shook my head and went back to singing.

"I think about the years I spent, just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand. Its all part of a grander plan, that is coming true." I knew that Mikan would think that the song was perfect for us.

I stood up and stretched. I smiled and set off toward the dorms.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

"God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you!" I sang out just as I got to Mikan's room. I knocked lightly on her door.

"What?" Mikan asked opening the door, "You do know that it's 5:30 right—," She saw that it was me, "Oh its you!" She said brightly waking up further.

"May I come in milady?" I asked her sincerely.

"If I can ask you a question." She said.

"What?" I asked her as she opened her door farther.

"When did you start to use the front door?" She asked with a gleam of laughter in her eyes.

I tried to look innocent, but I failed because she laughing, "Well I decided that I wouldn't be my normal self and crawl through a window." I pointed at the ceiling in a speech leaderish way, "Especially in my girlfriends room!"

Mikan had to put her hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing. After a few minutes she said, "Oh that makes me feel _so_ much better." She smiled broadly and kissed my cheek. "So what's up?"

"The sky and an American song!" I said smiling at her confusion. I then proceeded to sing **Bless The Broken Road** to her.

When I was done she smiled and hugged me. "That's an awesome song Natsume! I love it!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks baby, I'm glad you do." I hugged her back and said, "You should get some more sleep."

"Why?" She asked me cocking her head to the side.

I looked at her and smiled, "Because I have a bunch planned for the first day of break!"

"Oh, okay then." Mikan smiled and crawled into her bed. She turned and watched me as I sat down on the floor. She kicked her feet up and cocked her head to the side. "My bed is big enough for the both of us ya know."

I looked up at her and smiled, "I don't need any sleep." I said. She beckoned me over. I sighed and crawled into her bed.

Mikan smiled and snuggled up to me. I put my arm around her and she fell asleep on me. She was adorable when she slept, so I pet her hair. She sighed and smiled in her sleep.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

"HOTARU!" Mikan called banging on Hotaru's door, "I know your in there!"

An extremely sleepy Hotaru opened the door slowly. "What is it baka?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"We have things to do." I said, "Go get dressed."

She looked at me and nodded, "Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The Sakura tree." Mikan said before I could think of anything. She nodded and shut the door.

"The Sakura tree?" I asked Mikan as we headed off to get Ruka.

"Why not?" Mikan asked, "It is your favorite tree after all."

"True." I said. She twined her fingers through mine, "Let's go to the barn to get Ruka," I said, "He's probably in there."

"With the animals?" Mikan asked.

"Well ya," I said, "Its his Alice."

"True." She said. She let go of me and said, "Race ya!" Then she took off. I sighed and followed her.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

Mikan and I looked in one of the many windows of the barn. We saw the animals dancing around Ruka. Mikan started laughing quietly. Ruka looked extremely happy with the animals.

I went around front and said, "Hey Ruka! I know you're in there!" He opened the door. His face was red.

"What is it Natsume?" Ruka asked holding back the horses that were trying to follow him out.

"Mikan, Hotaru, and I were wondering if you wanted to join us in today's odd activities." I told him.

"I sorta can't." Ruka said looking around, "I need to hide."

"Why?" I asked. He tried to shut the door on me. I stuck out my foot. "Nogi Ruka! Tell me why you can't join me and our girlfriends for the day?"

"Natsume!" Mikan said coming up to me. I was tensed up so her voice made me jump and yelp, "Natsume! Its Him! He's here!" She ran up to me, "Are you okay?"

"You scared me!" I told her. "Don't do that! Who's here?"

"Persona!" Mikan and Ruka said. Mikan pushed while Ruka pulled me into the barn. I stumbled forward and together they shut the door.

"Hush!" Ruka told the animals, "Hide us!" A horse nudged me into its stall, Ruka hid in the pig pen, and Mikan gasped as the goats yanked her into their pen.

We heard the door open and a few chickens squawk as it did. "Is anyone in here?" The icy voice of Nobara asked. I silently begged Mikan to stay quiet. She did. "He's not here sensei." She said to a man behind her.

"Are you sure Nobara dear?" Persona's evil voice asked, "We need either Ruka-kun or Mikan-san."

My gasp was inaudible. _Mikan! Why?_ And of course my question is repeated, "Why Mikan?" Nobara asks.

"We can lure out our precious Fire Prince with her." Persona said as it was completely obvious. I saw Ruka tense up and saw a glimpse of Mikan's pigtail as she ducked behind a goat.

I then heard a thump and Persona curse. "Fuck! Who the hell!"

I looked around the horse and saw my favorite little buddy take down Persona with his little "helpers". Nobara smiled and ran away from them.

Ruka and I started laughing, "Sensei's?" Youichi asked. He made his "helpers" scare Persona away. Person got up and ran. "He's gone."

"Thanks Yo-chan!" I said moving around the horse and hugging him, "I'm glad you showed up."

"I am too." Ruka said, "Mikan?"

"I'm not coming out!" Mikan said, "Freaking goat!"

Ruka and I looked at each other and smiled, "Goat?"

"Goat!" Yo-chan ran in. I saw him take off his shirt and hand it to Mikan. "Here go." He said petting the goats. The goats moved away from Mikan and the half naked 5 year old followed.

"Thank you Yo-chan." Mikan said. Yo-chan ran back to where we couldn't see. We heard Mikan gasp.

"Yo-chan." I said my temper rising, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging Mikan!" He said popping back around the corner smiling. He was actually buff for a 5 year old.

Ruka smacked my arm and pointed. I looked up at my girlfriend. Her hair was down and she had a too big shirt on. I smiled and she blushed. "What did the goat take?"

"My skirt." She said looking down. Her words were muffled, "And my undies." I was standing right beside her so I heard.

Ruka was looking questioningly at the goats. I looked for Youichi. I saw him jumping up, bareback, on a horse. "Yo-chan!" Ruka said, "What are you doing!"

"Helping Mikan!" He told us, "Come." Mikan took his hand and made sure the shirt stayed around her knees. "We be back!" Yo-chan rode away.

"We'll meet you at the Sakura tree!" Mikan called back to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I walked toward my favorite tree with a feeling of dread following me. I wasn't watching were I was going so I ran into a high schooler.

"Watch it!" I growled.

"You ran into me," She said, "I didn't run into you."

"Whatever." I said standing up.

She put her gloved hand under my chin and lifted up my face, "Until next week, you shall be blinded!" She took off her glove and touched my eyelids.

"What the fuck!" I said falling backward physically and mentally. It took me a minute to tell that she had walked away. "Hey!" I reached out but couldn't feel anything, "Damn it!" I opened my eyes but didn't see anything.

"Well who's this?" I heard some one say a moment later. I had sat up and clutched my eyes in my hands with my head down so no one could see my face.

"He's in middle school." A girls voice asked, "Hey kid did you see a girl with pitch black hair in a high school outfit run by?"

"Black hair and in high school?" I said finding my voice, "Well for a glimpse I think so. Is she wearing gloves?"

"Yea," The boy said taken aback, "Why would you—" I heard him take a step back, "She didn't take them off did she?"

"What is her Alice?" I asked ignoring his question. There was silence, "I'll tell you who I am, what my Alice is, and why I'm just sitting here, if you tell me what her damn Alice is!"

"When she touches a part of your body it becomes unusable until the next time she touches you." The girl said.

"Should have figured that one out on my own," I said tilting my head up, "I am Hyuuga Natsume, the schools Black Cat. I have the fire Alice and what do my eyes look like?"

"A very dull pinkish red." The girl said.

"Damn it again!" I said cupping my eyes, "That bitch! Its finally break and... Oh my god. Today is the day Alice gets out of the schools jail cell." I sat up straight, "You two are after her, because she got out early."

"That and," The girl cleared her throat, "She graduated last year so high school and middle school principals want her dead."

"But the elementary principal is wanting her for his—" The boy said.

"His army." I said standing up, "Shit I know where she's going but I can't see anything!" I caused both of them to jump back by making a ring of fire around me.

"Natsume!" I heard Mikan yell, "No! You're going to kill yourself!" I felt her arms around me and my shoulders become frozen.

"Did you bring Nobara with you?" I asked.

"Yea I did," Mikan said, "She's right in front of you." I felt her wave her hand in front of my eyes, "What happened to you?" She let go of me and I heard her back up a little bit.

"Mikan." I said sitting back down on the burnt grass, "I'm sorry, but we can't do what I planned today."

"Why not?" She asked.

"A girl named Alice Mokushiba has escaped her cell her in the high school sector." I told her, "She has the ability to immobilize whatever part of you her bare hands touch."

"And she touched his eyes." The boy said.

"So he is blinded until we find her." The girl said brightly. I heard her yelp as Hotaru's baka gun shot her in the face.

"She said something about next week." I said, "Mikan! Nobara! Help get to the elementary principal's office." No one moved, "Please do it now! Its a matter of life and death!"

"Who's?" Nobara asked.

My only reply was, "Mikan's." Nobara and Mikan both grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet. "I thought so." We took off toward the elementary with the older kids following us.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

I was crawling through the air vents by myself with Hotaru's headset on. "If we get through this I'm going to kill you Hotaru."

"Only if you can get to me!" She said through the speaker. I heard her giggle.

"Oh shut-up." I hissed, "I'm almost there." I felt the wall and noticed the burnt edge. I went that way. I ran my hand along the burn in the duct. I soon came to a vent. "And here we are."

I knelt down a little lower onto my stomach and listened to the voices.

"Alice!" I heard the principal say, "You got out!"

"Yes sir." She said, "I did what you told me to."

"But now we have to kill you." He said. "Or we could fake your funeral."

_Or you could let me kill her._ I mentally suggested.

And look what she said, "You could have your adorable black kitten kill me."

"Have you meet him?" The principal asked, "He is a mean little kitty. Plus he needs spayed."

"Spayed?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I need to make his girlfriend disappear." The principal said, "How to do it?"

"Cut her open and let me touch her blood?" Alice suggested, "That would work."

"I know," He said, "I've done it before remember?" I figured she nodded because he continued, "So if you die, will your Alice disband from your victims?"

"Yes." She said, "Even that boy I just blinded."

"Boy?"

"A black haired boy who was headed toward the kitty tree." She said.

"You blinded the Fucking Black Cat!" He yelled, "How stupid can you be!"

I heard her begin to cry, "You know, I can stop your crying." I said quietly. I had just realized that I was right above her.

"How?" She asked in a whisper, "Can you really?"

"Would you rather die," I asked, "Or have your Alice taken and be set free?"

"Second one." She said as she kept pretending to cry.

"Meet me by the 'kitty tree' in about a half hour." I said.

"Okay." She opened the door and ran down the hall.

"Alice!" The principal called after her, "Come back!"

"Bad principal." I said casting a ring of white fire around him and leaving.

"Natsume!" He said, "You're here too! Aren't you blind!" He waited, "Natsume? Let me go! Go get Nobara!"

I heard guards run down the hall every which way. "Nice work fire boy." Hotaru said, "Who do you need to meet you at the tree?"

"Ruka and Mikan." I told her, "You be the back-up in case she tries to kill one of us."

"Got it." She said.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

I was leaning back against a tree 25 minutes later waiting. Mikan was across the lot, watching me, with Ruka. Alice was nowhere in sight. "She almost to you." Hotaru said through my headphone.

"'Kay." I said. I stood up and nodded to Mikan and Ruka. Ruka whistled and they both headed my way.

"Okay kitty I'm here." Alice said from above me.

"Move over." I said.

"Your blind and you want to climb a tree." She said. I took a few steps back and took a running jump up into the tree. "Oh wow."

"That's me." I said, "wow." I called down, "You set?"

"Its clear." Was the reply.

"After you." I said motioning down, "The only two out there are Mikan, miss I can steal your Alice, and Ruka the animal communicator."

"I resent that!" Ruka called up to me. I laughed.

"I'll come," She said, "Would you like to see again?"

"That would be nice." I said. I heard her take off her glove and then she touched my eyes again. My eyes flickered open. I saw a pretty girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. "Are you the old black cat?"

"Yes." She smiled, "That's why I escaped in the first place."

I smiled and slid down the tree. She followed. Mikan looked at me and smiled. I hugged her and gave Ruka a high five. "You did it!" Mikan said.

"I did." Alice said, "So can I get my Alice taken away?"

"She is the girl who made an Alice be called an Alice." I told them, "She was the first black cat."

"I can also travel back in time." She said.

Mikan fell over flat because she was trying to stand up when Alice told us this. "Time Travel?" She asked, "You mean like... Noda-sensei?"

Alice nodded, "He's, well, he's my son." She smiled sheepishly, "I'm the reason he has problems with his Alice. I try to call out to him sometimes and he gets sucked into the wormhole but he doesn't want to come to me."

Mikan grabbed her phone and made a call. A moment later the other person answered, "Hey its Mikan," She paused to listen, "Umm ya, is Noda-sensei around?" she nodded, "Thought so..." She listened a minute more, "Well I met someone who can help him." She stopped and smiled, "Yes Misaki-sempai I am." She paused, "Tell him to back off its none of his business!" She waited, "Okay, okay, okay, I'll call you back in a moment." She hung up the phone.

We all just looked at her, "Try calling to him."

Alice closed her eyes and hummed a tune that Otonoashi would sing. "Sounds like Otonoashi." I whispered to Mikan and Ruka. They both smiled.

"He's on his way." She said stepping up to the tree and touching it.

Moments later Noda popped into view, "What do you want?" He asked seeing Alice.

"Noda-sensei!" Mikan said, "You're back!"

"Hello Mikan." He said astonished, "Do you have a way to get a hold of Misaki or Tsubasa?"

She nodded and handed him her phone which was ringing. "Misaki?" Noda asked. He smiled, "Yes I'm back. And I'll come as soon as I can." He nodded, "Alright. I'll fix it. Try to." He shook his head and handed Mikan back her phone.

"So?" I asked. Mikan and Ruka looked at me.

"Misaki wants me to come and make sure Tsubasa doesn't hurt himself." Noda said shaking his head.

"Hurt himself!" Mikan said, "Why!" She gripped my arm.

"Ow." I said. She let go.

"He heard about the escape of a more dangerous person than Natsume." Noda said with a smile, "And thinks that Mikan is in even more danger."

"If I wanted to die than she would be." Alice said, "But I don't want to die."

"Speaking of!" I said looking at Mikan, "Will you do the honors?"

Mikan smiled at me and kissed my cheek. She stepped toward Alice and took her hand, "Hold still." Alice listened to her. Mikan began to glow again. I looked at their hands. I noticed the sparkly night sky colored stone forming in their hands. Suddenly Mikan stopped glowing and she collapsed.

I caught her and Noda caught Alice, "Mum?" He asked. Her eyelids flickered and she smiled.

"It worked?" She asked. Mikan held up the Lapis Lazuli stone. "It did!" She sat up and touched the stone, "Its beautiful."

"Just like its owner." Noda said standing up and walking away, "Bye guys!"

"Bye Noda-sensei!" Mikan called.

"Ruka's turn." I said. He nodded and whistled. Three eagles came to him. He looked at the eagles and at Alice repeatedly.

"You'll do." He said to the third one. The first two flew away. The third one grabbed the ring from Ruka and hopped over to Alice. "Hold on to the ring until your feet touch ground again." Ruka explained, "I'm sending you to Yuka."

"Mom?" Mikan asked, "Why?"

"I contacted her a few minutes ago and she said to send Alice to her." Ruka said. Mikan nodded. "Have a safe trip Alice."

"Thank you all." She said gripping the ring. Ruka nodded to the eagle and it took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Old characters are being reintroduced and new characters are being introduced.**

**Chapter 11**

"So her name was Alice?" Hotaru asked, "Why is that so familiar?"

"I have no clue what you talking about." I said absentmindedly watching Mikan mess with her computer. "Turn the knob on the left of the power button."

She looked at me questioningly and nodded. As soon as she turned it the computer worked much faster. "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "He's a know-it-all baka." Hotaru said. Mikan's chair turned as fast my head snapped to look at her.

"No he is not!" Mikan snapped as I asked, "Are you seriously going to say something that simple?"

"What?" The girls asked. Mikan got up and sat down in my lap very gracefully. She kicked up her legs on one side of me and threw her arms around my neck.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled at her. "What did I do to deserve this?" She smiled and kissed me. "No really, what did I do?"

She just laughed at me and stopped as we heard a knock at the door. She stood up and asked, "Who is it?"

"Guess why don't you." The male voice said.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan called, "It's open!"

Tsubasa opened the door and frowned. "What a surprise." He said sarcasticly, "Anyway, since tomorrow is your birthday, and I won't be around, I'd give you this today."

"What?" Mikan asked him sitting up a little more. I put my hand in her lap. She glanced down at it and smiled at me. "What present?"

Tsubasa motioned her to follow. She got up after giving me another kiss and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

We all nodded and she left quite gracefully. "So what did you get her?" Ruka asked me, "After all you are her boyfriend."

"He should know that." Hotaru said, "Ya what did you get the baka?"

"Its for her to know and you to maybe find out." I said watching the door.

Half an hour later Mikan's door opens to find Tsubasa peeking in, "Umm Natsume, Ruka, you two may want to disappear for a few. Hotaru you may want to come with me."

"Why?" We asked standing up.

"The elementary principal is looking for you two and I need Hotaru." Tsubasa said glancing down the hall, "I do mean now."

I glared at him then turned. I walked over to the window and opened it, "Come on Ruka." I slid out it.

"Be careful!" I heard Hotaru say. Ruka followed me out and we ran toward the barn. Ruka looked back and grabbed my arm.

I looked and then dashed in a different direction, "Wow he's fast." I yanked Ruka through a set of tunnels I had built to get me from place to place without the elementary principal and Persona finding me.

**Hotaru's POV**

"Hurry Hotaru." Tsubasa whispered, "If you get caught then Mikan may not make it."

"What do you mean?" I asked stopping, "If Mikan is in troubled it's your fault and I'll make sure Natsume finds out." Tsubasa turned around and just looked at me.

"Then find your own way to Mr. Bears house." He snapped, "That's where she is. My gift to her was letting her visit Kaname." He sighed, "Kaname has a stuffed bear he made you and a stuffed rabbit for Mikan."

"He made us stuffed animals!" I said, "Then his life-span is shorter than last time!" I looked across the open lawn, "Mikan told him not to make her one!"

"I know but he wanted to and we couldn't stop him." Tsubasa said indicating the few faces that I could see in the woods.

"Then let's go." I whispered. Tsubasa nodded and signaled the others. "They're ready to distract any people that follow us." I nodded and he counted down, "Three. Two. One. Go!" We both ran for it.

I spotted three figures watching us. They were all high schoolers. "We may have a problem." I told Tsubasa, "I see two high school seniors and a junior." It happened to be Rui, Hajime, and Hayate.

"Shit!" Tsubasa said spotting them, "They had to be sent?" I nodded and took out a remote.

"Help me out Amanatsu." I whispered. I pressed the button.

"Yes Hotaru-san?" The robot girl asked appearing beside me.

"Distract Rui and his group for ten minutes." I said pointing at them. The robot nodded and went towards them.

"Nice distraction." Tsubasa said, "We're almost there." And we were.

As soon as we hit the woods Tsubasa was up a tree, "Do I have to?" I asked he shook his head. "Okay good." I started off toward Mr. Bears house. When I got there Tsubasa was waiting for me.

"It was easier for me to go through the tree tops." He said shrugging. I nodded and we entered the house.

"Hotaru-san!" A small purple bear said as soon as it spotted me, "Hotaru-san!" It hopped off the table and hugged my leg.

I picked it up and looked at it, "What's its name?" I asked still looking at the bear.

"Her name is Murasaki," Kaname said, "It means Violet."

I hugged the bear, "Thank you Kaname." I said looking at him, "But you shouldn't have."

"I know." He said, "I decided that no matter what Mikan said, Bear wouldn't adopt her as soon as I had hoped." He smiled at Mikan, "So I made Ichigo for her."

"It means strawberry." Mikan said hugging the red bunny. "And she's adorable."

"I also made a cat and an eagle for Natsume and Ruka." He said. "Their names are what they are."

I nodded, "It makes sense," I hugged Kaname lightly, "Arigato."

He nodded and sighed, "Now we have to me out of here without being spotted by anyone else."

"That'll be a tough one." Tsubasa said putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"Yep," I said, "Rui's gang is out there." I put the bear on the table, "Amanatsu may want to help."

"You sent Amanatsu at them!" Mikan said putting the bunny on the table. "Are you crazy!"

"Well ya." I said, "Plus she wanted to do it, you were here." I looked at her. She nodded in understanding. "Any other ideas?"

"We could send one of the animals—" Tsubasa started.

"No!" Mikan and I said picking our animals back up. Murasaki hid her face in my shoulder and Ichigo held her ears over her eyes. Washi folded his wings over his beak and Kuro Neko put his paws on his eyes.

"They say no." Kaname said looking at them. "We could ask Misaki to help us."

"She wouldn't want you to leave." Tsubasa said. I quietly opened the door and slipped out.

"Now, Murasaki, Washi, Kuro Neko," I said, "Be quiet." They nodded and crawled into my backpack. "Make no noise." They smiled at me and waved at Mr. Bear.

He waved back and entered the house. I turned and dashed off toward the forest's edge. When I got there Amanatsu was weaving through the swarm of wasps and locusts. I signaled her and she continued to be a pain for the boys. I wove through trees and got as close to the buildings as I possibly could before I ran for it.

"Amanatsu!" I yelled, "Let's go!" She nodded and dashed off toward the middle school. I went a different direction.

The only thing I heard before I dashed around a corner was, "Cool Blue Sky?" Oh, poor Hayate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ruka-san!" Washi suddenly said when Kuro Neko said, "Natsume-san!"

"Guys?" I asked stopping and ducking around another corner, "Ruka? Natsume?"

"Hotar— !" I heard from behind a dumpster. I heard a thump and a growl. I then heard a buzz from the alley entrance.

I dropped to my knees and covered my head, "Why me?" I asked myself. I felt a bee go past my ear and another and another. I yelped slightly when the fourth one went past.

"Cool Blue Sky?" I heard. I lifted my head a tiny bit to see Heyate watching me, "Hajime, don't hurt this one. I got it."

The boy with bandages all over his face nodded stiffly and went to find Rui. "Heyate?" I asked sitting up, "Why did you do that?"

"I can't have anyone hurting you." He said, "You _are_ my Cool Blue Sky." I heard a snicker from behind the dumpster and I kicked it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said allowing him to help me up. "Why did you two chase me?"

"Well we heard that Kaname-san had escaped the hospital for a few days to hang out with his friends for one of their birthdays." He told me. I nodded in understanding, "Have you seen him?"

"Well," I started, "He was just visiting Mikan's uncle. But I don't know where he is now."

"So he did get out!" Heyate exclaimed, "I was right! Thank you Cool Blue Sky!"

"Umm, Heyate-sempai?" I said, "Will you please stop calling me that?" He nodded, "My name is Hotaru."

"Alright... Hotaru-san," He said, "I'll have to go now, but I'll see you later." he waved and left.

"Stay quiet Murasaki." I said waving back to Heyate, "Two more minutes you three." I kept waving until I was sure he was gone. "And he's gone."

I turned and strutted back to the guys, "What the hell is your problem?"

**Natsume's POV**

"Hello to you too." I said standing up. Hotaru had just saved our asses but she didn't need to be bitchy about it. I stepped around Ruka and glared at Hotaru.

"Natsume-san!" I heard from Hotaru's backpack, "Ruka-san!" Hotaru set her bag down and three stuffed animals rolled out. "Natsume-san! Ruka-san!"

A black cat and a silver and brown eagle were watching us calling our names. A purple bear had its arms up. Hotaru picked it up, "Are you three okay?" She asked them.

The animals nodded. "What the hell!" Ruka asked spotting them. Hotaru just looked at him.

"If you were paying attention you would know that Kaname is here." Hotaru said dusting the bear off, "Oh! The cat is Kuro Neko, it belongs to you, Natsume. And the eagle is Washi, he belongs to you, Ruka." She hugged the bear, "And this is Murasaki, my bear."

"Kaname-san made us stuffed animals?" I asked. My reply was a stuffed cat rubbing against my leg. "Why?"

Hotaru turned to look at me in a surprised way, "I truly don't know." She set the bear down, "They have to stay hidden from everyone else right now." She sighed and Murasaki crawled into her bag. Washi and Kuro Neko followed her.

Ruka picked up the bag and said, "We should go." I nodded and went back into my tunnel. Ruka followed me, "Come on Hotaru."

"I'll meet you guys at the barn." She said, "I have something to do." I nodded and pulled Ruka through the tunnel.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

"Mikan!" I heard from behind a dumpster. I looked and saw this young boy grab her arm and yank her into a hole in the wall. I looked at the building. It was an old stable.

"Ruka?" I asked touching his arm, "What's this?" I pointed at the building to confirm my thought.

"The boarded up old stables." He said, "No one can get into them..." His eyes glazed over as he stopped mid-sentence. He blinked and finished, "Unless they know my secret entrance."

Ruka walked over to where I saw the boy disappear. He bent down and tapped the bricks, "Who's there?" I heard a young kid's voice say. The bricks moved a little. "Who are you? And what's the password?"

"I'm Nogi Ruka and this is Hyuuga Natsume." Ruka said, "And I don't really know the password."

"I know someone inside." I said. Ruka moved over and I bent down, "Isn't Sakura Mikan in there?"

The kid left and we heard arguing from inside. The young boy I had seen earlier stepped out, "Ruka and Natsume huh?" He asked looking us over.

"Ya and you are?" I asked glaring at him. He smiled in an evil way. I glanced at Ruka, he was trying not to laugh as this elementary student and I had a glaring contest.

"My name isn't important." He said finally talking directly to me, "What do you want." He said it as a statement not a question. I stood up and set a fireball in my hand.

"I want to know why you have a gang in this fucking building." I growled, "And why Mikan is here."

"You know Mikan-san?" He asked not bothered by the sight of my fireball. "She's the reason we're here." He touched my arm and my fireball turned to water and soaked my hand.

"Are you related to Nobara?" Ruka asked as I shook of the water.

"I can't talk out here," He looked around, "Come in Ruka-san, Natsume-chan." He stepped back and urged us to come in. We entered and he closed the door.

"You do know that I could have gotten in a different way?" Ruka asked, "There are three entrances to this place."

"Three?" The boy asked I only found this one and the main is boarded up." He turned to us. "I'm Taki." He bowed.

"Waterfall?" I asked, "Is that your name?" He shook his head sadly and kept walking.

"No," I heard someone say, "It's his nickname from our leader." Ruka and I exchanged looks.

"Shuhan-san!" Taki called, "You have guests!" He scurried into one of the end stalls.

"Who?" I heard Mikan ask. I looked at Ruka and smiled as the boy explained "who" we were without telling her our names.

"Mikan-san," Ruka and I said together. She poked her head out, "Hello."

"Natsume! Ruka!" She said surprised, "When did you get here!" She stepped out holding a baby in her arms, "Hang on." She said to us. She turned to a girl in the stall across from the one she just left, "What's her power?" She indicated the baby.

"She can change her appearance with ease." The girl said sitting up, "But only if someone tells her what to change into and if she's seen it. Set her down and watch." Mikan set the baby down, "Horse!" The baby turned into a huge horse and trotted around.

"Cool!" Mikan said, "That will be useful..." She tapped the horse behind its left ear. "She can be called Koutai. It means "shift"." She picked her up and kissed her forehead, "The baby has a name!" Twenty voices cheered.

The girl took the baby from Mikan, "I'll call an eagle to cheek outside and make sure its safe to take Koutai to the nursery." Mikan nodded and Tori closed her eyes. She opened them and said, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Come on Tsuyatsuya." Her and a boy that moved like he always sneaks around left the building.

"Slick and Bird are their English names." Mikan said turning to us, "And where did you two come from?"

"We saw... Taki?... Drag you into a hole in the wall." I said reaching out for her. I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to me, "I was worried." I kissed her.

"Well I'm glad I can make someone worry." She said. A small stuffed bunny hopped over to her and pulled on her skirt hem. "Hey Ichigo. She picked the bunny up, "What's wrong?"

"Kaname is gone." It said sadly, "I figured you would want to know he was safely out of here."

"Thank you Ichigo." Mikan said kissing the bunny. She set it down and put her hands on my shoulders, "I'm glad you came." She hugged me and then Ruka. "We need help."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter being shortish, kinda sorta. This chapter is explaining WHO is in Mikan's random group, but not WHY, unless you read between the lines... I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Question! Did anyone know about the rest of Ruka's family? … I thought so! He has a little sister! (I made her up.) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13**

"Help?" I asked, "Help with what?" I looked at her like she was insane.

"We're having problems." A girl in the grade above us said, "Shuhan-san we, me Mecchen, and Aikou, are having major problems."

"What's going on with you three?" She asked disentangling herself from me. "Did something happen?"

"No, not quiet," She said frowning, "Mecchen got detention though."

"On a day of one of our missions." Another girl said, "He needs to stop trying to show off for the girls that only like him for his Alice."

"I agree there, Aikou-san." The first girl said.

"Umm." Ruka said for the first time in a while. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" Mikan said, "Who's all here?" Kids gathered around her. Mikan counted, "Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Who's missing?"

The girl called Aikou said, "Bouya, Taki, Tori, Tsuyatsuya, Gomu, and Senkou."

"Okay," Mikan said, "Jurei, Tori and Tsuyatsuya took Koutai to the Nursery." He nodded and left, "Shikaku, you go find Gomu and Senkou, you should know their routes." He also nodded and left, "Bouya, Aikou, go find Mecchen and Taki." They nodded and left.

In record time the four that were sent out came back with six others. "We're back."

"Everyone! Come here and meet the Kuro Neko and *Rabaanimaru." The kids gathered around chatting excitedly. "Group up like I showed you."

The mob turned into five smaller groups. The first group consisted of the boy and girl we meet when we first got here and three other guys. The second group had four boys and one girl. The third consisted of the two girls we just met, Aikou and Bouya, and the boy they were talking about,Mecchen. The fourth were a trio of two boys and a girl. The last were a trio of girls and a boy who looked like they couldn't do anything. **(Too many boys! 12 boys, 8 girls!)**

"In group 1 we have my Second-in-Command, our Messengers, and our Locators." Mikan said.

"I'm Taki, I have the Water Alice," The boy said, "These people are Tori with her Bird Alice, Tsuyatsuya, Gomu with his Rubber Alice, and Senkou with his Speed Alice."

"Group 2 consists of our Mechanics and Fighters." Mikan was pointing at each in turn.

"I'm Karuma, I have the Mechanics Alice and I'm better with vehicles than most," He said, "This is Buki and she has the same Alice as me except she's better with weapons. And our Fighters are Nentou with his Mind Reading Alice, Shuwan with the same Alice as the High School Principal, and Jurei with his Age Shifting Alice."

"It's sad when the girl is better with weapons than the boy." I said randomly. Ruka nodded and Mikan smacked me.

"Shut-up." She told me, "They all admire you two and Hotaru." She sighed, "And in Group three we have our Pheromones!"

"I'm Bouya and I have the Boy Pheromone Alice," She said smiling, "These are my best buds, Mecchen with his Female Pheromones and Aikou with Normal Pheromones." She smiled and hugged them both.

"Group 4 is the Scouts and Security." Mikan said hopping over to them.

The youngest smiled and hugged Mikan, "I'm the HQ's Security, my name is Konchuu and I have the Bug Alice." He frowned, "I hate my uncle... Anyway! These are our Scouts Neko and Inu. Their names, like everyone else here, are what their Alices are. Cat and Dog." **(Yes his uncle is Hajime)**

"Stupid Cousin Sumire." They complained. Mikan smiled and hugged them both.

"Last but certainly not least in the bit we have our Seamstress, Doctor, Wild Animal Friend, and... Well... Shikaku?" She asked, "How would you put it?"

"I'm Shikaku," The boy she addressed said, "I don't have and Alice, like my brother, but I would put it as me being the gang's assassin." I smiled and Ruka gasped, "Don't you dare think that this group is useless in one bit. Our Seamstress, Emon, makes excellent outfits."

"Thank you Shik-san." The girl said facing the floor.

He nodded to her and continued, "Our Animal Keeper has one of the coolest Alices', she has the Wild Animal Alice and her name is Arai." He hugged her slightly.

Ruka took a step towards her. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You look like me!" He said, "Is your mum French?" She nodded and he hugged her, "Hello little sister."

The girl hugged him back, "Bubby!" She started to cry. "I found you!" He picked her up and held her.

Shikaku took that as a continue, "Well, umm, then we have our Doctor, Ika, Healing Alice and an expert with medical equipment." He stood watching me.

"I like you." I said directly to him, "You and your brother, Tsuyatsuya, are both cool."

"How did you know who his brother was?" Ruka asked me.

"Well Taki didn't say anything about him having an Alice and everyone else did." I said, "See I pay attention."

Mikan came over and hugged me, "I knew you did." I hugged her back. "Oh!" She let go, "Gang this is Hyuuga Natsume, Fire Alice, and the school's Kuro Neko." They nodded, "And this is Nogi Ruka, Animal Pheromones and best friend to Natsume." The nodded again and the little girl in Ruka's arms cheered.

"Mikan?" I asked. She looked at me, "What is the age range?"

"Arai and Tsuyatsuya are the youngest at age 5," Mikan said, "That doesn't include the three babies in the Nursery." She smiled, "Karuma, Buki, and Shikaku are the oldest at 16. Why do you ask?"

"So the Non-Alices' are the youngest and oldest?" Ruka asked. Mikan nodded and took Arai from him. She hushed the girl and gave her to Shikaku. Ruka made to stop her.

"It's okay Ruka." Mikan said, "Shikaku may be our personal assassin but he loves kids. It's almost 9, we should all get some sleep. Especially those 10 and younger." Six kids muttered and went to bed, Shikaku carrying one of them. The older kids bade us good night and went into separate stalls.

"There are ten stalls in here." Ruka said, "Does that mean that each group gets two stalls?"

"One for girls and one for boys." Mikan agreed. "Now, we need help."

"With what?" I asked, "Can't you get your assassin to do it?" She looked at me sadly and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No." She said, "Just go." She turned, "I guess we can do it on our own."

"But Shuhan-san!" Mecchen said, "We can't do it alone! There aren't enough of us! Plus I need someone to get me out of detention."

"I know Mecchen, I know." She walked over to him, "But we'll have to because the black cat doesn't want to help us."

"That's not right or fair." Shikaku said from the next stall over. He had on pajama pants and a shirt in his hand. "And I thought the schools black cat would be nicer to his girlfriend." He sighed and put on his shirt. "Shuhan-san!"

I looked at Mikan, she was crying. Shikaku and Mecchen hugged her. Taki told us, "You should leave before Shikaku gets mad. I still hurt from that."

"He hurt you?" Ruka asked. The boy nodded and showed us his side. It was covered in bruises.

"He doesn't mean to hurt us." Taki said, "He was protecting his brother. I was trying to help but he accidentally whacked me into the far wall." He flinched at the thought.

"Does Mikan know?" I asked. Taki stood up straight and winced at the pain the bruise caused and shook his head, "How about... Ika?"

He shook his head again. "She would tell Shuhan-san." He sighed, "I'll get it checked on soon."

"Or you could come with us and show it to President Imai." Ruka said.

"Not now but I will meet you at the open barn tomorrow morning and you can take me then." He offered. Ruka and I nodded.

"See you then." I said, "Goodbye Mikan-san." We left after one more set of words from my lips, "I'm sorry."

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

As I tap on the door it opens. "Oh! Good Morning." I say to him.

"Morning!" Ruka says brightly, "You ready?" I nod, "Then let's go!" He took off down the all after shutting and locking his door.

"Ruka! Natsume!" Mikan called as we left the dormitory building. "Are you guys still wanting to help?"

"Yep." We said. I took over and say, "We have to go see President Imai now so we'll see you in a bit."

"Okay?" Mikan said, "Come to my room after your done, Shikaku and Nentou want to talk to you."

"The assassin and a fighter?" Ruka asked, "Anyone else?"

"Your sister?" Mikan asked, "Does that help?" He nodded and we left. She waved and went back to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So? Did you like my multiple twists? If anything confuses you PLEASE review and tell me. If not... just review! Hehe. I turned that around didn't I?**

**Animechic – Yes you did.**

**MBL – Hush! I didn't ask you. It was a hypothetical question.**

**Animechic - **puts hands up in defense** Okay...**

**Chapter 14**

A shadow crossed my path as Ruka and I were nearing the barn. I held my arm out for Ruka to stop and look down. We followed the shadow into a nearby grove of trees. "Hey guys." the seven year old said.

"Hey Taki." Ruka said brightly, "You ready?" The elementary kid nodded. I led them to the high school sector and showed them were to hide. They hid and I walked into the building.

Yes, I just strolled right into the building without care, until I ran into Hayami. "Hello Haya-san." I sighed.

"Natsume?" He asked looking at me, "When did you get here?"

"I just got into the building." I said looking at how ridiculous he looked with his glasses, "Do you know where Sakurano or Imai are?"

"Sakurano is in his classroom and Imai is either with Sakurano or in the School's hospital area."

"Thanks Speedy." I said waving and heading for the High School's Math room.

"Your Welcome?" He said listening to the kids around him, "Natsume?"

"What?" I said stopping but not turning around.

"Two things," He walked over to me, "One: There's a rumor going around that you're dating Sakura-san. And two: Can you help me find the Newspaper's Activity Room?"

"The rumor is true and the room is on my way to Sakurano's room." I said, "So come on." He followed me down the hall. Sooner than I thought we were at the Newspaper's Activity Room. "See you later." I left.

The Math room's door was open and I spotted Sakurano. I kicked open the door and Sakurano just looked up at me, "Hello Natsume-tou." He went back to his work.

I stalked up to his desk and put my hand on his pen. It melted, "I'm not a child." I said picking up the manga on his desk.

"No," Sakurano agreed, "Your an annoying baka." He took back the manga, "Now what do you want?" He grabbed another pen and looked at me, "Yeah, I have thousands of pens for this reason."

"Wow," I said, "Where's Imai?"

"I don't know where she is." Sakurano said watching my reaction. I was frowning of course, "Or do you mean her brother?"

"Subaru Imai." I said sitting on the table closest to him, "Where is your best friend?"

"He went back to the Hospital on the High School's property." Sakurano said standing up, "Which you shouldn't be on anyway."

"Fine." I said getting up, "I'll leave without telling you why I want Mr. Heals-a-lot." I meant to walk out the door but I was blocked by a boy with a Mohawk bigger than his head. "And you are?"

"Natsume, this is Niku." Sakurano said, "He is literally a wall of meat, since his Alice involves meat."

"Wow." I said, "Hey Sakurano-SENSEI, does this mean you want to know why I want Imai-sempai?"

He sat back down, "Possibly." He said, "What is it you need with Subaru?"

"Can I trust you to keep it a secret?" I asked poking the wall of meat in the side.

"If you keep poking him he's likely to snap your arm." Sakurano said noticing what I was doing, "And yes you can trust me."

"''lltellMikanandhedoesn'." I said.

"So you need a healer that won't mention it to Mikan?" Sakurano said summing my one word run-on sentence into a shorter phrase. I nodded. "I'll tell your on your way with another kid."

"Thanks." I said dashing over to the window, "Move!" I called down. Ruka and Taki were under the window because Ruka had his rabbit follow me. They did and Sakurano asked,

"Who is this kid who got hurt and how?"

I turned to him and said, "Taki, and he was thrown across a room."

"With an Alice?"

I said one word that made Sakurano contact the High School Principal, Mikan's uncle, "No." And I was out the window. I looked up and Sakurano was watching us run off.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

"We have an appointment with Imai." I said tapping the front desk.

"Which one?" The nurse asked in an annoyed tone.

"Subaru Imai." Ruka said, "We're his sister's friends." He smiled in his cute but annoying way, "He knows we're here."

"Doctor Imai," The nurse said, "Doctor Imai, you have a patient at Desk 5." Her voice rang throughout the building.

"The receptionists have the voice throwing ability?" Taki asked looking at me. His light brown hair reminded me of Mikan and his eyes looked like Hotaru's.

"Only if they can't be Voodoo Masters or Ventriloquists." I explained to him, "That's why their always so grumpy." Taki laughed. As soon as he did he doubled over in pain.

"No hurting my patients Natsume." Imai said coming down the hall in a white coat. "What's wrong?"

"I was thrown across a room and hit a pole." Taki said rubbing his side.

"Come with me you three." He said walking off. I picked up Taki and setting him over my shoulder with his bad side up.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked trailing behind me. "Is that safe?"

"Maybe?" I said shrugging with my empty shoulder. Imai turned into one of the many rooms. I set Taki down on the table in the room.

"Thanks Natsume-sempai." Taki said rubbing his side. "So your Imai-senpai's brother?" He looked at Subaru in awe.

"Yes I am." Subaru said, "Now, who are you and what's wrong with you?"

"I can't say my name but I can tell you that I think I may have cracked a few ribs when I hit the pole." Taki grimaced when Subaru touched his side.

"Take off the shirt young man," Subaru said sternly. Taki took off his shirt and Ruka took it. "It's very bruised." Subaru set his hand on the dark purple and red bruise, "There are two broken bones and a ruptured lung. Would you like to heal on your own, or let me do it?"

"You, please." Taki said flinching away from Subaru's hand. Subaru grabbed his arm to hold him still and pressed his hand against the boys side again. Taki gasped and his side went from purple and red to pale. We heard a few snaps and a suction-like noise.

"Arigato!" Taki said giving Subaru a hug. "Arigato!"

I pulled the seven-year old off and Ruka took him outside. After a few minutes, "How old is that kid?"

"Seven."

"What's his name?"

"Can't say."

"Do you not know, or is it that you just can't tell me?"

"Can't tell you."

"Where's he from?"

"Again, I can't say." I turned to him, "What's with the questions?"

"I know Mikan has a group," He said watching the door, "I know about Ika and I know about Shikaku. I know that boy is high up in her ranks."

"But you don't know their names?" I asked.

"Nope," He looked at me, "I know Shikaku because I had run across him with the High School Principal, he told me that the boy didn't have an Alice." He sighed, "Ika was my apprentice for a little while, but back then her name was Avona."

"Pretty name, huh?" I said. A rock hit the window. We both jumped and looked out the window. I started laughing and said, "I have to go, they wants me to help them with something."

"Who?" Subaru asked.

"Karuma and Buki." I said hopping out the window and rolling to a stop down below.

"Catch!" Subaru yelled throwing something at me. I caught it. It was a green stone. I looked up and he nodded. I smiled and waved.

"Let's go you two." I said walking towards Mikan's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A lot of you are confused about Mikan's group of rebels. Annacuster13 emailed me and asked if I could put in their names and Alices as a list in this A/N... So I will. Youngest to oldest, here you go:**

**Koutai – Shape-Shifter; Tsuyatsuya – no Alice; Arai – Animal Pheromone; Shuwan – Alice Teller (high school principal's power); Taki – Water; Tori – Bird Communication; Nentou – Mind Reader; Ika – Healing; Konchuu – Bug Control (Hajime is his uncle); Emon – Makes clothes; Neko – Cat Shape-Shifter; Inu – Dog Shape-Shifter; Aikou – People Pheromone; Bouya – Male Pheromone; Mecchen – Female Pheromone; Gomu – Rubber-Shifter; Senkou – Speed; Jurei – Age-Shifter; Buki – Mechanical (Weapons); Karuma – Mechanical (Vehicles); Shikaku – No Alice.**

**There you have it, Mikan's Rebels in order of youngest to oldest. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

"What's up Buki?" I asked running with them back to the barn. "Did something happen?"

"Shikaku was headed back to Shuhan's room when he froze in a block of ice." Buki told me.

"Tori told us that a girl two years older than you and your friends came by and froze him," Karuma said, "She told me that the girl had said "_Persona will be happy, I did my job and found it._" It scared me so I got Buki and we came to find you."

"I'm glad you did," I laughed grimly, "Ruka would have freaked and Mikan would have gone ballistic."

"I told you so." Buki said stopping suddenly. She held out her arm and brushed back her bangs, "Hide." Karuma dove behind a bush and Buki went into the empty dumpster. I stood there looking at them. I looked around and spotted what she had.

"Shit!" I said climbing the nearby tree. "What is he doing here?"

"Who is it?" Karuma asked. He looked up at me, his eyes were the same color as mine... creepy.

"Who all knows about Mikan's little group?" I asked.

"You, Ruka-san, Hotaru-san, and the high school principal." Buki said lifting the lid on the dumpster.

"It's the Principal." I said. I slid down the tree and walked over to him. _Shit! I should have looked a little more._ I scolded myself for not noticing the dear Ice Princess standing nearby.

"Natsume?" Nobara asked spotting me.

The principal turned, "Hello Natsume." He smiled slightly and looked behind me. He took a step closer and asked, "Do you know anything about Mikan's group?" I nodded, "Is he part of it?"

He motioned toward Shikaku. I looked at him and saw the terror in his eyes, "Yes, but what happened? He's hard to scare." I put my hand against the ice and burned it off his frozen ass.

"Ouch!" He said leaping into the air, "Get away from me!" He had spotted Nobara. Then he looked at me and hid behind me. "It's evil! Where's the other one?"

"Other one?" I asked, "Nobara who were you with when you found Skippy?"

"Skippy?" they asked, Shikaku in rage, Nobara in surprise, and the principal in curiosity.

"Not really." I said, "Nobara?"

"Luna was with me." Nobara said, "She told me that he was evil and didn't belong here. I went to get Persona but Principal Yukihira meet me half way and told me to tell him what was going on, and why I was rushing to Persona."

"And Luna was with you." I asked, "The freaking 30-some, excuse my language, bitch?"

"Yep." Nobara said agreeing with me, "Hey! Are you going to the Valentines dance?"

"Valentines dance?" I asked, "Is it that time of the year?" She nodded, "I need to find somewhere to hide."

"The hideout?" Shikaku asked, "You could hide there." I nodded and turned.

"Kazu?" I asked turning to the principal, "Tell no one I was here to help." He nodded and I walked off. Shikaku followed me lithely. Buki and Karuma joined us as we walked past.

"We need to get back." Karuma said putting his arm around Buki's waist, "We'll see you later." They walked off, hand in hand.

"Awkward." Shikaku said after a moment. I nodded and was up a tree, "Natsume-san?"

"It's faster this way." I said. He was up the tree next to me. I nodded and we headed through the trees to Mikan's room.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

_**Knock-knock**_**,** there were two taps on the window and and two on the door. Mikan glanced out the window and saw me and Shikaku. She told us to hold on and cracked the window open. Then she went the door and opened it to see Persona.

"No," I whispered trying to get through the window. Shikaku held me back and pointed to the bathroom. Nentou, Arai, and Ruka were hiding in there. "Ruka."

Shikaku went down a little. I was about to follow when I saw Persona yank Mikan out of her room and place a note on the back of her door.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked.

"To the Elementary Principal's Office." Persona said yanking her farther down the hall.

"Mikan!" I said prying open the window and leaping through it. I checked the note before I touched it. It looked like it was poisoned. "I need Hotaru. Ruka!" Ruka came out of the bathroom and examined the note, "We need to get Hotaru."

Ruka nodded and slid down the tree we, Shikaku and I, had come in. I sat on Mikan's bed and started thinking. "Umm, Fire-san?" Arai said, "Is Shuhan-san going to be okay?"

I looked up suddenly. The little girl was standing in front of me with her hands held together in fear that if she touched me, she would be in trouble. I patted my lap. She smiled and crawled onto my lap. I hugged her, "Your Shuhan will be perfectly safe if I have anything to do with it."

"Arigato Fire-san!" Arai said hugging me back, "I'm sleepy." She put her thumb in her mouth and laid her head on my chest. Her tiny hand clutched my shirt and she closed her eyes.

"She does that often." Nentou said, "She's adorable though." I nodded and held the little girl steady as I stood. I walked over and moved Mikan's blanket back and set the kid down. She let go of me and gripped the pillow. I covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"You'd be a great father." Shikaku said. A few sparks lit above his head, "Sorry, I take it back."

We all walked out of the room. In less than ten minutes Hotaru was spotted running down the hall with a worn out but happy Ruka following her. "What happened!" She said it as soon as she saw Nentou and Shikaku.

"Mikan was kidnapped by Persona and taken to the Principal's office." I said. I then went inside as Shikaku and Nentou told Hotaru what Ruka hadn't.

"I don't feel good." Arai mumbled. She coughed and blood spattered the blanket.

"Baby girl?" I asked, "What type of Alice do you have?"

"Type four." She told me, "I have two abilities." She sighed and coughed again, "I have the ability to make people fall in love."

* * *

**(Didn't see that coming, did you?)**

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting beside her. I rubbed her shoulder and brushed the hair out of her pale face, "Do I need to go get Ika?"

"Don't leave me." Arai whispered gripping my arm, "Get Shikaku to go. That's what he was doing the first time he left."

"Shikaku!" I said loudly, "Come here." He walked in, "Go find Subaru Imai or Ika." He nodded and left. "You'll be okay."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Arigato, Fire-san." I smiled and tucked her back in.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been working on other stories like When The Gods tell The Story, One Argument Too Many, Detention With Ruka, and Reversal. I should continue on my others, but those are the popular ones. So I need to refresh my memory. Last time in Opposite: Arai got sick and Natsume was called a good father figure. Mikan had gotten kidnapped by Persona and Annacuster13 won't stop begging me to continue.**

**Annacuster13: But its fun!**

**Me: Shut-up! I wasn't talking TO you, I was talking ABOUT you.**

**Annacuster13: I know... but it was.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"What happened to my sister?" Ruka asked spotting the blood on the blanket.

"She's a level four Alice." I replied remembering Arai mutter "Don't tell bubby my other Alice."

"Is she okay?" Ruka asked switching me places. Now he was sitting next to the 5-year-old and I was standing by the door.

"She should be fine." I said leaving the room.

"Fire-san!" I heard from down the hall, "Come here!" It was Nentou. I jogged to him. "The reason we, being me and Shikaku, wanted to talk to you was because we received intel that someone wanted to kidnap Shuhan."

"And this someone wants to join our ranks." Shikaku said from his corner.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to think of all the kids with the Future Alice.

"Her name is Akito." They said together. Nentou then said, "She's new here and looks up to Shuhan."

"I need to meet her." I said.

"She told me that she's taking up residence with Mr. Bear right now." Shikaku said with an evil smile, "And he's actually putting up with her."

"Kaname's sister." I said remembering my conversation with Tsubasa about his insane friend. "I'm right aren't I?"

Nentou and Shikaku looked at each other worried. Then they both looked at me and nodded.

"Natsume!" I heard from behind me. I turned and Ruka was beckoning me, "Come here!"

"What's up bud?" I asked jogging back over to him. I looked in and say his sister sitting up looking around for something, or someone. "Arai? Are you awake finally?" I guess I said it sweet enough that the little girl smiled and reached out for me and Ruka.

We both went to her and she crawled into her brother's lap. "Shuhan?" She asked, "Where is Shuhan?"

I stood, "I'll go get her." I turned and my facial features must have been set in stone or something because Ruka, Hotaru, and Nentou didn't say a thing.

"I'll come with you." Shikaku said suddenly. Hotaru and Ruka cringed. I turned to him and just looked at him. After a moment of pure silence I nodded and we left the room.

**MxN...MxN...MxN**

I set a faster pace than the insane assassin could handle for how far we were going. He kept silently huffing ever time we stopped to hide. At least he did it silently, but I didn't care because I wanted to get Mikan back.

"You shouldn't have come." I said suddenly. Shikaku looked at me like I was crazy, "It's what he wants. He wants me to do my missions and you for a servant, a toy or a slave."

"Toy?" He asked. We were up in a group of trees and he leaned over just enough to almost fall out again.

I yanked him back up and frowned, "Your 16 correct?" I asked. He nodded and thanked me for literally yanking him up a tree. "So that means he can't get in trouble for using you as a treat, or toy, for his older pets."

"A toy for girls over 18?" He asked catching on to what I was saying.

**(Any ideas what type of toy he's talking about? Annacuster13... you should know, Miss Perverted-Mind. :P Crap! I just gave it away! :O)**

"More like 15 and older." I said looking around, "Damn! She's still there." He followed my gaze to see the 15-year-old Ice Princess. "And a perfect example!" She had her hands on her hips looking around.

"A toy for people like Nobara?" He asked mortified. I think I took that a step too far, Oops. And oh well at the same time. He glanced at me and said, "I-I'll provide outer help."

"Good choice." I nodded, "So stay here and watch that little vent over there." I slid out of the tree as soon as Nobara left and ran to the Elementary School Office building.

When I got to it, my vent was bolted closed. "Damn!" I took out my screw driver and opened it back up. "They should know better now than to put the screws back on this one." I sighed and crawled into it.

After a while I noticed all my burn marks were getting fresher and fresher. Which, of course, means I'm almost there. I looked down and smiled. As I did I slid down on my stomach to watch the goings on.

"Boss," A girl with pale blonde hair said saluting the Principal, "He still hasn't shown his face." The Principal looked around. I followed his gaze.

"No." I whispered to myself but the child in Mikan's arms stiffened and whispered something really softly to her. She glanced around. "Shuwan."

Mikan's eyes glanced at the door and each window. She look questioningly at the 6-year-old. He nods quickly. She sighs and hugs him tighter. I look around some more and another of her group members were in the corner. I looked closer and it just so happened to be Konchuu, his bandages matching his uncle's.

Speaking of uncle's, the High School Principal and Hajime walked in just at that point in time. Konchuu hissed at his uncle. Hajime flicked his head sideways to glare at the boy who hissed. His one visable eye widening at the sight of the boy.

Hajime took two steps before he was right in front of his nephew, "You don't deserve to be alive, _runt_."

"Touch me and see what happens, _uncle_." He hissed the word at him. His uncle raised his hand to slap the boy.

"NO!" Mikan yelped jumping up and grabbing Hajime's arm, "Don't hurt Konchuu!" She gripped his arm like an ape would grip a banana. I took this chance to toss in a smoke bomb.

"Bomb!" Hajime said spotting it. Everyone but Konchuu and dove to the ground. I dropped into the room and helped Mikan and Shuwan up. The smoke cleared and Mikan was gone. Shuwan had left too.

Konchuu helped them up the vent and they followed my burn marks out of the building. I stood in her spot beside Konchuu. Both of us had our arms crossed and I was smiling evilly.

"So," I said looking around at the people on the floor, "How's it going?" Konchuu and I both laughed at their expressions. "Man, I love my life."

"I would too, Fire-chan." Konchuu said calming down as abruptly as he had started to laugh. I smiled like a bright little angel student and walked out of the room.

Or so I was going to, but (1) Konchuu beat me to the smile and (2) Nobara and Rui were in the doorway.

"So, Natsume," The Elementary Principal said, "You decided to join us finally."

"Yup." I said. The window burst open in a giant splash of rainwater, "Gotta love having a water manipulator on our team, huh Konchuu?"

"Yup." He said copying me. I smiled and we dove out the window. "Also gotta love windows."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OMG! Annacuster! Animechic! Look! It's chapter 17! I can't believe it!**

**Annacuster: Neither can we.**

**Animechic: Ditto.**

**Me: *sticks tongue out at others* Thanks for the reviews! Oh! Another anime is going to mentioned in this one so don't get mad at me if its one you don't like or don't know it.**

**Other girls: Really, MBL? Really?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Hands in his pockets and his new hat on backwards, the light brown haired 5-year old carried his newest charge back to his Shuhan's room. The baby was in his backpack like he usually carried her. She babbled for the third time and he tried not to smile as he kept his focus on the Alice stone in his left hand. I knew it was there because I saw him put it there.

"Look what we have here!" An older boy said spotting the young boy. "A newbie!" He and his three friends surrounded the boy. "So, you have any reasons to be heading to the middle school district from the nursery?"

The boy looked up and I, being in a nearby tree heard him laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You laugh now." The older boy said, "Your five and you have no help against four 15 year olds." He smiled viciously. "Unless you can pull it out if your backpack."

"More like a 60 year old man." He muttered.

"Or it comes out of a tree nearby." I say loud enough it sounded like a whisper to them. I sat up and slid down the backside of the tree. "Hey there Slick."

"Neko-san." He replied. I smiled because I remembered that he and his brother won't call me "Natsume" or "Fire-san". It's only because they don't have Alices or... Do what?

**MBL3: Natsume! You'll give away who he is!**

**Natsume: Oh! Sorry!**

**MBL3: Never mind it, continue.**

"Are these older middle school boys okuu (annoying) you?" I asked him. I step into their small circle after saying, "Assassin, your little brother needs you." Into my head set. (I had Hotaru turn it invisible.)

"Yes sempai, they are." He said, "And I could have taken care of them."

"Not with your charge being in your bag and the Alice you have." I said, "You don't want your charge to be hurt on your way to deliver her, do you?"

"No Neko-san." He said, "Arigato for helping me." He closed his eyes and sat down.

"Neko-san?" One boy asked, "What's your Alice? Cats?" They all laughed.

"No," I said, "That's more like Sohma Kyo's ability, but he isn't an Alice. He's just a cat."

"Literally." The young boy said.

"Yep." I said patting his shoulder, "You guys want to pick on someone? Try someone older than 12 at the very least."

"And you are how old compared to the go (five) year old." The leader replied automatically.

"I'm hati (8) years older than him." I said. They all went into thinking. The silence lasted almost three minutes, "I'm san-juu (13) damn it!" I said furiously. A fireball erupted over our heads. We would have all been burned badly if the 5-year old hadn't pulled out Mikan's Alice stone and concentrated on it.

I looked at him, "I cooperate with a lot of Alices." He said like it was obvious.

I nodded in silent agreement. My arm shot up and my head slowly turned to glare at the boy who had _tried_ (major emphasis on the "tried") to hit me. My eyes flashed when I spotted the 16 year old boy who I had called for.

"Every tried to fight a guy who's name means "Assassin"?" I asked. They shook their heads, "Well you may get to fight the roku-juu (16) year old named Assassin." I smiled and whistled, "Shikaku!"

**(I bet you saw that coming.)**

The older boy jogged over, "Come on Kuro-san," He said, "Did you really call me just to help my brother make a delivery?" He parted his hands and the boys moved apart in awe.

"Did you get a new Alice stone?" I asked in a laughing way. He smiled and lifted his brother to his feet.

"Yeah, Aikou gave it to me." He said with a smile. "Nice girl, that Aikou. So, do we have problems here?"

"They were picking on your dai (younger brother)." I said like it was a fight bound to happen.

"Now, now boys," Shikaku said (Who knew that Sohma Shigure could rub off on an assassin) like Naru sometimes did, "Don't pick on those smaller than you."

The four boys smiled at their leader and he said, "How about we pick on someone older but weaker than us?" The other three agreed with him.

Natsume took Tsuyatsuya's hand and stepped back. Shikaku smiled and crossed his arms, "Try me." Two boys stepped forward and Shikaku smiled at them.

I heard a few pairs of quiet feet behind me. I glanced back and saw Taki, Senkou, and Konchuu stop ten feet away. Then I heard Taki whisper, "Tell him to stop, Senkou."

The next I knew Senkou was sitting on top of Shikaku, "Boss boy says stop." He just sat there. Shikaku tried to push him off but got his arms pinned. Senkou leaned over his captive and his blonde bangs fell into his eyes. "Stop."

"Get off and I will!" Shikaku said struggling to get up.

"Promise?" Senkou asked. Taki stepped up next to me and Konchuu stood beside his older friends and glared at the bullies. All four stumbled back and ran.

"I promise." Shikaku sighed and stopped struggling. Konchuu helped him up while still glaring at the 15 year old's retreating forms.

"Your talented, bug-boy." I told the ni-juu (12) year old. He shrugged and took Tsuyatsuya from me. The two of them left.

Senkou turned his blue-gray eyes toward me and frowned, "What were you doing here in the first place?"

"Well blondie," I said stepping toward him, "I was sitting in a tree when the four boys surrounded Tsuyatsuya. So I decided to help."

"You've become quiet helpful of late." Hotaru said jogging up to us with Mikan right behind her.

Mikan threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. Senkou shook his head and made gagging motions to Konchuu. "Arigato Natsume!"

"No problem babe." I said. Mikan disentangled herself from me and we headed back to her hideout with the others saying they would catch up later.

I noticed Senkou dart off in a different direction than the others. I watched him disappear into the middle school building. "Does Senkou often leave you guys for a little while at a time?"

"Ya," Mikan said, "He looks depressed for a bit, disappears, and comes back happily sober."

"If that makes sense." I snorted. Mikan shook her head at me.

"It makes a little bit of sense to me." She said thoughtfully, "I think he has a friend outside of our group. And I'm glad he does." She paused and sighed, "As long as he doesn't tell his friend anything about us."

I nodded in agreement.

**MBL3: Soooooo what did you think?**

**Animechic: Interesting...**

**Annacuster13: OOOOOOHHHHH! He's got himself a girlfriend! I'm I right? I'm I? I'm I?**

**MBL3: You'll just have to wait and find out. Your so impatient.**

**Animechic: You really are Anna. And OMG MBL3 didn't ask for reviews?**

**Annacuster13: Yeah I know I am and your right. MBL3 is something wrong?**

**MBL3: I knew I forgot something! Review! PLEASE!**

**Annacuster13: You had to say something didn't you Animechic?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HEY! I'm finally writing again. Sorry to those of you who like this story (all 17 chapters) Woo! It makes me very happy to announce the arrival of this random chapter... I don't know. I guess I'm too hyper to type right now... Oh well! Oh and I will finally get to Natsume meeting Akito from chapter 16 was it?**

**Chapter 18**

Walking down past the middle school building I noticed a familiar blob of pale blonde hair. Senkou was leaning against a wall with a girl standing beside him. She had a long dark ponytail and laughing green eyes.

I stopped, I knew who the girl was! She's the girl who never smiles or laughs unless she's around her two friends, and yet here she is laughing and smiling with Senkou. This girl is a level 4 Alice. She has the ability that makes no one want to be around her because they were all afraid of her.

The girl was a Death Alice like Persona, just worse. Her ability made it to where she just had to think about killing someone and it would happen. She came to the school a few weeks ago and joined by Persona's side. She was his new favorite. I became instantly worried.

As I mulled over these facts, Senkou and the girl spotted me. "Natsume?" She asked. "Is that you?" She turned so I could see her face fully.

I stood up taller and walked up, "Hello." I said, "You know my name but yet I still don't know yours."

"You two are in the same class and you don't know her name?" Senkou asked, "Sen-chan? Did you never introduce yourself to your classmates?" He took her gloved hand and smiled.

"No Kou," She said, "I didn't." She turned to me and offered her hand, "Hello Black Cat, I am Senda, Death Princess."

I took her hand instantly, "Any relation to Persona?" I asked, "If not I welcome you to Alice Academy. If so, go find a hole to lay in." She smirked and shook her head.

"You, Natsume-kun, have a very odd sense of humor." She laughed slightly, "No I'm not related to the retarded teacher we share. And I've slept in a ditch before... That's because I blew my house up."

Senkou touched Senda's arm lightly, "Sen-chan? Do you really want to mess with the school's only Black Cat?" She smiled at him, "That's not a good idea."

The next thing I knew this small and thin girl had my arm behind my back and was laughing evilly, "I believe that if a girl can take this Cat by surprise, she should be a Cat too."

Senkou held out his arm and sighed. "Sen-san, please don't hurt Natsume. He could hurt the whole operation." Both me and Senda looked at him. Me in horror and her in fascination.

"You could get both of your minds wiped for telling someone about that." I growled. I turned and flicked Senda backwards. She rebounded and bounced to her feet. "You could be a Cat you know." She smiled, "If you tread on light ground carefully at least." Her smile faltered.

"Anyway." Senkou covered, "Natsume do you have anything to do?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Ya!" I said standing back up, "I'll see you both later." They said bye and I jogged away. Soon enough I was nearing the forest. I sprinted through the trees and stopped by Mr. Bear's cabin.

I called out, "Mr. Bear! Anyone home?" The stuffed bear came outside holding a tea tray. His eyes glinted when he spotted me. Then he turned and went back in.

I followed him and stopped in the doorway. The girl sitting at the table was a dirty blonde with unusually blue eyes. She looked at me with sincerity. "Hello Natsume, I believe you were coming here to see me and I also believe that Mikan is going to love having me in her group." She cracked a small smile, "My ability will help her greatly you know?"

"I believe that," I said, "I also believe that your brother is very brave to let his sister come here." I sat across from her.

"I would say your right but he doesn't know I'm here." She said as if she was depressed.

"Oh?" I asked. I drummed my fingers on the table, "Well that's a surprise isn't it? So your a future child, huh?" She nodded, I stood and walked around towards her. "Welcome to Rebel."

She looked up at me. "I didn't see this coming." She said. She stood, "Are we going?"

I nodded and took her hand, "Let's be out of here before Persona or his pet finds me again."

Again Akito smiled, "His pet? You mean the soon to be named Fujin Kuro Neko?"

I nodded, _So she does get to be a Black Cat..._ "Let's get you to the base then shall we?" We then sprinted across the forest and into the domain of the high school yard. The next thing I knew, Senkou was in front of me and crying.

"They took her!" He sobbed, "They took Senda away from me!" He bawled his eyes out and I comforted him while Akito watched around us. When he calmed down I asked him to tell me what had happened.

He shook while he said, "We were sitting in a low tree and this man came up and took her saying come on Death Princess its time."

"Time for what?" I asked. I glanced at Akito and she nodded, "Never mind I know what it is." I grabbed Akito's hand, "Let's get going." The three of us ran down to the hideout and entered.

"Shuhan!" Senkou shouted, "We have a visitor!" He walked away and Mikan came up with Shikaku and Nentou behind her. The boys looked at Akito and then me. I nodded and they gave each other quiet high-fives.

"Natsume," Mikan said in surprise, "Who is this?"

"Her name is Akito," I said, "She has the Future Alice." Mikan's eyes widened, "And she wants to join us."

"Us?" Shikaku asked, "So you admit your part of us?" I nodded and he smiled. Nentou handed him some money.

Mikan looked at Akito, "Hello Akito, you look familiar." The girls shook hands.

I walked past Mikan and whispered, "Kaname's sister." I walked past her to where Inu and Nekos were arguing. Gomu stood behind them turning things to rubber and back.

"Cats are superior!" Nekos snapped. Inu shook her head and changed. She was an Akita. She barked at Nekos and snapped at her heels.

"Both of you are wrong." I snapped. Inu became human again and they turned to look at me. "Cats and dogs are both good. Cats are good for recon in higher and tighter places while dogs can get places cats and humans can't."

They looked at each other then at Natsume, "And I figured Natsume-san would agree with Nekos." Gomu said mostly to himself. He looked up, "But the Black Cat has said dogs are even in resourcefulness." Nekos handed Inu money and Inu took out some of her own. Then she walked over to Konchuu. She handed all the money to him.

"Ass." She muttered walking back over to her friends. She crossed her arms and thanked me.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So here we are, chapter 19. The next segment of Natsume being nicer to people. Though he hasn't done any good deeds here of late has he? Well I'll make sure he does in this chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Senkou slipped silently out the door and I got Taki, Tori, and Aikou to follow me. The four of us followed Senkou with a birds eye view, provided by Tori. She kept her eyes on the eagle that was flying above Senkou. At one point it disappeared from sight and we had to stop.

"He's using his Alice." Taki guessed, "An eagle can fly at a slightly slower speed than he can run." Tori nodded in agreement. She lifted her arms and was snatched off the ground by a giant bird.

"Lift your arms!" She called back to us. Aikou picked Taki up in one arm and lifted her other arm up. They were snatched up by a set of eagles. Aikou set Taki on the back of one bird and flipped herself up on the other. "Come on Natsume-san!"

I shook my head and turned to see the bird that was going to carry me along. It was a giant hawk. "Make him land!" I called to the three in the air. The hawk did and I climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight!" Aikou called, "These babies can fly faster than any eagle." The three of us held on while we caught up to Tori. She was hovering in the air while waiting for us. When we reached her the four birds took off after the eagle that we could see in the distance.

"He's heading to the Elementary building." I said, "Tori! Set me down, I know a short cut to the place. You three fly, I'll catch up." She nodded and the hawk flipped. I rolled and ran to the tree nearby. The next few minutes past by in a blur.

I arrived at the Elementary building right when the three rebels landed their birds. The eagle we had been following was circling the building. Tori whistled and it flew away. The four hawks did too.

I jogged up to them and they nodded in greeting. We slipped around back and another rebel joined us. "I was sniffing around here for danger but instead I smell our own Speed Alice going inside willingly." Inu said, "Why? What's going on?"

"Senkou is trying to rescue his girlfriend from becoming a Black Cat." I explained, "She has the Death Alice like Persona but she only has to think it." The others flinched.

"Inu can you tell us what room he's in?" Aikou asked. She nodded. "Before I left Nentou told me he needs Tori to help him out."

Tori nodded and switched Inu places at the front of the group. Tori waved and was snatched off the ground. Inu yelped because she had never seen it before. I patted her shoulder and steered her to the vent. She nodded and took a minute to think.

"Basset hound." Aikou said, "Be a basset hound." Inu nodded and transformed. The small dog standing in front of us wagged her tail and looked up at me. I nodded, her ability was very useful.

I opened the vent and she waddled inside. I followed close behind her. A few days ago I had made Gomu change the inside of the vent to rubber so we made no noise. The four of us crawled through the vent and stopped when Inu smacked me in the face with her tail. I stopped and she became her normal form.

"Senkou is down there." She said pointing. The vent portion we were in was big enough for two of us to look down the opening on each side. Inu and I turned around and the four of us lay on our bellies to look down the vent.

We looked down and saw the 15 year old struggling to get to the brunette girl across the room. "No! Senda! Don't do this, please!" He tried to yank his arms out of the man behind him's grip. He succeeded to get one arm out but didn't get too far without being knocked back.

"Drop me down the gap." Inu whispered to me. She turned into a chihuahua and I drop her through the gap of the vent. Three heads turned to see her, in human form, drop from the ceiling. "Now then, do we have a problem here?"

"Bitch!" The elementary principal snapped.

"Yes?" Shes asked knowing it would tick him off. "Would you like something EP?" She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Is there a problem?"

"Your the problem!" The principal snapped, "Senda! Kill her!"

"No Senda! Don't kill her! Please don't!" Senkou wailed. "Please don't." He sank down on his knees. "Don't." Senda and Inu both looked at the boy on the floor.

"What's your relationship with Kou-san?" Senda asked Inu.

"I'm one of his best friends." Inu said, "Me and my brother are the only kids he truly trusts in our little group." She took a step toward him and the man popped his knuckles. "Is a wolf a type of dog?"

"Yes." Senda said, "Wolfs are wild dogs." Inu nodded and smiled. She leaped at the man and transformed into a wolf mid-leap. "I'm not going to kill an animal." She turned on the principal. "She's a shape-shifter, I can't kill her."

"Fine." The principal said. "Kill them." He got up and left the room. His two guards came in.

"Time to join the confrontation you two." I said pulling the vent aside. We dropped down into the room. Inu was still tearing at the first man's throat. "Aikou!"

Aikou put on her best whore smile and said, "Now, now boys. You don't wanna do that do you?" The two men dropped their jaws and Aikou smiled bigger, "Drop those weapons and leave the room." They did and Taki splashed Inu with the cold water he kept in his pouch. Inu yelped and jumped back.

She turned and transformed again, "Wolfs are awesome!" Senda dropped to the floor beside Senkou.

"Sen-chan?" Senkou asked, "You didn't hurt any of my friends did you?" She shook her head and they hugged.

"A reunited couple," I said, "How cute." Senda and Senkou both glared at me. The brunette girl with dull green eyes and the blonde boy with blue-gray eyes, both were glaring. "Even when glaring at me, its cute."

Senda dragged Senkou to his feet and they walked towards the door. In a flash Aikou was in front of them, "That's not a smart idea you two." Senkou bowed his head in defeat.

"There's no rain so the windows are a possibility." Taki said, "Or we could leave the way we came in." I nodded and Taki said, "I vote the vent."

Aikou nodded to Taki and Inu cocked her head to the side again, "People are coming, let's get a move on." She changed into a giant wolf and the rebels used her as a step ladder. "Coming?" She asked changing into a human again.

"I'll carry you up." I said, "I'm agile enough to carry a small dog up into a vent without any help." She shrugged and turned back into a chihuahua. I picked her up and put her in my jacket pocket. Taking a step back, I took a running start and jumped into the vent. "Go!" I said to the others who waited a short way along the vent.

Inu crawled out of my pocket and ran between everybody else to get to the front. I put the vent back in place and watched a guard run in the room. The four kids were now out of sight and almost outside. I stayed where I was and watched the guard throw a temper tantrum.

Soon I got bored and left. The others were outside waiting for me. "Where were you?" Inu asked.

"I was busy watching the guy throw a temper tantrum." I said with a smile. "Now come on." I led the way through one of my short cuts. Soon we were back at the barn and the rebels ran ahead. Senda stayed next to me and didn't move when Senkou told her to follow.

"I'm not part of your group," She said, "And I doubt your Shuhan would want another Dangerous Alice in her group." She glanced at me and I started laughing.

Senkou came to my rescue, "Umm, Senda? Natsume-san isn't part of our group. He's Shuhan's boyfriend." Senda looked surprised, "Ya, he technically runs us because of his relationship with Shuhan."

I stopped laughing and called out, "Oh, Mikan!" Mikan crawled out of the barn and jogged up to me.

"Yes Natsume?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed me back. "Who's this?" She had spotted Senda.

"This, my dear, is Senda." I said, "Senkou's girlfriend." Senkou bowed his head, "She is the feminine Black Cat." As if on cue she held up her mask.

Mikan's eyes widened. "How much do you know?" She said glancing back at the barn.

"Not very much." Senda said, "All I know is that there are 23 people and you are the leader." She smiled, "And I was wondering if I could make that 24 people."

Mikan looked at Senkou and he looked at her with a pleading expression. She nodded, "Welcome to the Rebels Senda." Senda bounced up and smiled. Mikan bowed her head and Senda bowed at the waist.

"Arigato Shuhan!" Senda said, "Arigato!" She hugged Senkou and they disappeared inside the barn.

**A/N: So they now have a Death Alice in their group as well as the new fortune teller they got last chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long but I've finally gotten my laptop to work ****(new laptop for my birthday 2**** month****s ago**** and the Word documents wouldn't open), so here you have the next ****installment of Opposite. Now where were we?**

**Chapter 20**

I was walking down the hall when I happened to run into Akito and Senda discussing Akito's ability. I stopped a little ways away and listened.

"So what can you do?" Senda asked spinning her mask strap around her wrist. Akito paused and looked around a moment.

"We aren't supposed to talk about our abilities." Akito said glancing in my direction. I caught the flash of recognition in her eyes as she spotted me.

Senda sighed, "Fine, don't tell me. It doesn't matter really; I was trying to be nice." She pulled her mask on and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Akito said grabbing her arm, "Since nobody's around I'll tell you." Senda paused and looked at her through the eye slits in her mask. "I can see the future and Shuhan says I may become second or third in command for it."

"But Taki and Tori are second and third." Senda said, "A nine year old and a seven year old are second and third to a 13 year old." She snorted and crossed her arms, "Shows her incompetence."

I stepped forward, "Shows whose incompetence?" I snarled. Senda jumped and Akito looked at her shoes. I snatched the feminine cat mask off her face.

She stepped back and bowed her head, "I'm sorry Natsume-san!" She exclaimed, "I didn't know you were standing there!" I knew she was thinking that she shouldn't have to apologize to someone younger than her.

Akito gasped and fell backwards. I caught her arm and set her down. She shook her head and said, "We need to get back now." The three of us raced back to the barn and Akito opened the door and skidded to a stop behind Taki.

Taki glanced up in surprise, "What are you three doing here?" He saw the look on Akito's face and made her sit down. "What's going to happen?" He asked.

Akito explained, "I had a vision that Tysuyatsuya and Arai came running in here saying that Mecchen and Bouya were in trouble. Mikan told Aikou, Inu, Nekos, and Gomu to go look for them." She shuddered, "I thought I'd come tell you that Natsume has to go too."

I blinked, "Why me?" I asked.

"You know where they are." Was the only reply. I stepped back and sat down on the bale of hay. At the moment the two five year olds ran into the room.

"Mecchen and Bouya are in trouble!" Arai exclaimed. She was holding Tysuyasuya up. "And the only people allowed where they are the middle schoolers."

Mikan thanked her for the information and called for Tori to find Ika. I knew Ika was with Sakurano, so I told Tori that. She thanked me and walked outside.

"Middle school only," Mikan asked thinking, "Aikou, I know you'll want to go since they're your best friends and all." Aikou nodded, "I also want Gomu and Nekos to go."

I piped up, "Wouldn't Inu be a good idea too?" Mikan nodded and told the four kids to go outside and wait for her to further instruct them.

"Shuhan?" Akito said, "A moment please." Mikan came over to her, "I had a vision about this."

"When?" Mikan asked.

"A few moments ago," Akito told her, "You must send Natsume with them. Oh and Inu was part of the vision and that's why Natsume said that."

Mikan nodded and followed me outside. "Okay you guys." She said, "Natsume will lead you because he knows where they are being kept." I nodded and Aikou looked at me funny.

"I know this place inside and out Aikou," I said, "So don't look at me funny for being in charge of this."

She opened her mouth to say something when Akito poked her head outside, "You may want to leave now if you want to find them alive."

Aikou narrowed her eyes and we left. A few moments later I said, "Small animals please." A yorkie and a small tabby were in place of the shape shifters.

We stopped outside the Middle School building and I asked Gomu to turn one of the trees into rubber after I got into it. We walked over to the closest tree to the building. I scaled it with both Nekos and Inu in my jacket pockets. When I was at the top Gomu changed it to rubber and I bounced into the highest window I could reach.

Aikou charmed the guards into letting her and Gomu in. We met them on the second floor. I handed Inu to Aikou and said, "Have her crawl into the pipe behind the third floor staircase and I'll have Nekos crawl through the vent in the boys' bathroom."

Aikou took Inu and walked away. Gomu, Nekos, and I walked into the guys' bathroom and I had Gomu make the vent rubber so Nekos's claws didn't make sounds. Nekos ran lightly up the vent shaft and soon the soft sounds of his paws hitting the rubber disappeared.

"Now what?" Gomu asked me, "What do we do now?" I looked at him and held up one finger. He nodded and watched the vent.

A few moments passed and we heard soft paws on rubber coming towards us. Nekos flung himself out of the vent. I caught him and he transformed again. In human form I could see the bruises he had collected.

"Ouch!" I had dropped him on the floor. "Bouya is on the third floor and Mecchen is in the basement." He rubbed his head and stood up. The three of us went to find the girls.

Inu practically ran into us when we exited the bathroom, "How are we going to rescue them?" Inu asked. I smiled and dug around in my bag.

"The other day I was asking Shuhan's best friend to make me something I could use as a weapon but could also carry around without people noticing what it really was." I pulled out a wooden pencil and tapped the point. It changed into a small knife.

The others muttered about how cool it was. I led the way to the third floor. We walked quietly up the stairs and down the hall. When we reached the door That Bouya was behind I stopped.

Slowly I cut out a piece of the door to look through. There were three female guards standing around Bouya. I opened the hole big enough for a small cat and small dog to crawl through. The duo transformed and entered the room. They changed again.

Inu was a German Shepard and Nekos was in human form. The two of them hid behind the side screen inside the room. Gomu turned the door into rubber so Aikou could slip inside without being heard.

When she was in, Gomu and I dropped down the floor to watch. Aikou clenched her fists and said, "You have broken Love's rules and now she has come to call." She stepped forward and Inu joined her. She sat tall and proud in her Shepard form.

The three women turned towards her. Bouya struggled with the ropes but couldn't break them. Nekos was edging around the side to get to her. Inu and Aikou kept the women distracted as he did.

When he got around to Bouya he turned into a panther as to claw the ropes off easier. He used his tail to prop her in the chair so she didn't fall forward. Aikou saw this and she said, "Go to sleep ladies, Love has no use for you."

The three women slumped in on themselves. They all crumpled to the floor and started snoring. We got Bouya out of the room and headed to the basement.

**A/N: Want to know what happens next? Do you think they can save Mecchen? Will everyone be okay after this? Bouya is hurt and one of the children has to take care of her while they go for her boyfriend. So ya read on and wait for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the updating issue, I haven't had time and am stuck on all my other stories so I'm going to work on this one for a while. So I'm sorry about this…Again I apologize, I was in Florida all last week and didn't take my flashdrive with me. For your wait, I'll add more people to Mikan's gang.**

**Chapter 21**

"Love has no use for you?" Bouya asked, "Where did you come up with that?"

Aikou shrugged and walked on. "I don't know; my Alice was just in full swing."

Bouya blinked and shrugged my arm off. "I can walk ya know." She snapped, "Where's Meechen?"

"In the basement, we haven't gotten to him yet." I told her. She nodded and we walked on. "Nekos, Inu; go ahead and scout out who all is down there." They nodded and padded off, a black kitten and a pug.

A few minutes later they came back. "Two men guarding the door, and two more inside the room." Nekos reported, "The two outside look sleepy."

Gomu stepped up, "Let's do this without a Pheromone Alice." I looked back at Aikou and Bouya. They nodded and slid behind the staircase. "Rubber floor for them to slide down, is that alright Natsume?"

"Have at it Gomu." I said lying on my stomach at the top of the stairs. Gomu did the same and pointed at the basement floor. I heard something bounce and two thumps. "Got 'em."

Inu and Nekos met us on basement level and the four of us carefully crept on. We got to the guards and they were slumped together, asleep. I heard someone bounce farther down the hall.

Inu and Nekos cuddled together behind me and Gomu. Gomu looked down the hall toward the noise. The floor became hard again. I crept forward with the others a few steps behind me.

"Damn, I can't find my way out of here." A small voice said, "Someone help me." I sent a small fireball around the corner and the voice yelped.

Glancing around the corner we saw a girl with extremely long hair in a tank top and jeans. I blinked, "Who are you?" I took a step around the corner and the others stayed there. She looked at me, her aqua eyes widened pretty far.

"I'm Buriza Mizu," She said, "Or as dad called me, I'm the water freak." She bowed her head, "Who are you?"

"I'm the schools Kuro Neko, Hyuuga Natsume." I told her holding out my hand. "Shuhan may not be happy with a tag along would she?"

Nekos and Inu stepped out together, "I don't know," Gomu said, "She was happy to allow Akito and Senda to tag along." He shook his light brown hair out of his eyes.

Mizu's eyes flashed at the girls' names. She took my hand and I sent her back to Bouya and Aikou with Nekos. Inu kissed his cheek as he led the new girl away. Inu glared at me as we waited.

"Quit glaring, she knows one of the new girls in our group." I said looking at her, "Nekos loves you, Inu, only you." She blinked in surprise, "I'm not dense ya know."

Inu bowed her head and smiled when she heard her boyfriend return. She whirled and threw her arms around him when he came into view. "Hey, I wasn't gone that long."

"Pup is very jealous of Mizu." Gomu said. Nekos clenched his fists.

Inu looked between all three of us with worry. I raised my eyebrow to indicate that it was all up to her with what happened. She nodded and kissed Nekos on his lips. He was so surprised that he didn't move.

Inu pulled back and smiled at him. Nekos smiled back and hugged her. I coughed and put out my fireball. I knew Gomu was right behind me as I crept on towards the door with light under it.

I stopped and lay on my stomach. I saw two pairs of boots beside a chair. The chair had Meechen in it. I opened the door slowly and quietly. Meechen had a bloody nose and no clothes on.

I signaled for Inu to go back to the other girls. Nekos told her to be careful and took her spot as she left. The three of us watched for a moment as the two guards tried to get information out of Meechen.

"Come on boy!" One said, "Who do you work for?"

Meechen shook his head and got lashed with a bean-whip. He glared at the guards. I flicked a small ball of fire at the whip. The whip went up in flames and both guards jumped.

Gomu and Nekos stood and entered the room. I sat back to watch. I noticed that the chair Meechen was in wasn't wooden and couldn't catch fire. So I did what I did best: set the ropes on fire.

Gomu turned the floor to rubber and Nekos became a mountain lion. He leaped on top of one guard and knocked him unconscious. Gomu took a piece of wood and beat the other guard down.

I entered the room and grabbed a pair of pants out of Gomu's bag. Nekos and Gomu helped me dress Meechen. I had Nekos become a lion so we could get Meechen out of the basement.

I walked in front of the others and Gomu walked beside Nekos and Meechen. We got to the top of the stairs and Inu helped hold Meechen as Nekos transformed again.

I led the group out of the building and across the lawn. We stopped in one of my tunnels. Nekos held Inu's hand and Meechen was leaning against the wall between the two pheromones. Bouya hugged him and Aikou watched them both lovingly.

Meechen hugged Bouya and held her while she cried. Aikou pet her red curls affectionately. Inu hugged Bouya and Nekos put his head on his girlfriend's back.

Gomu looked around and I coughed. Nekos and Inu stepped back and joined Gomu. Bouya sniffed and Aikou took her by her shoulders. Aikou led her friend back to the base with Inu keeping watch beside them.

Meechen walked with Gomu and Nekos back to the barn. I watched them go.

**A/N: So can anybody think of what Mizu's ability is? I'll give you a few guesses: (a) water breathing (b) water control or (c) ****water speaking. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
